


Exodus

by xX_Chimmie_Xx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Love, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Chimmie_Xx/pseuds/xX_Chimmie_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXO are guardians of their planet Exodus and earth. when are wages out on their planet their mother from which they stem from fled to earth because if anyone gets a hold of their mother the power of her could be taken advantage of. Now, being 4 years of their time on earth  looking for mother their planet is falling apart and Exo's lifesource is weaking one by one. if they don't find her they will cease to exist... or is their a different source coming to them? within a human all along... follow Exo as they hide from the government and fight someone they never thought would turn on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They Came From The Stars

 

So here it is. I’m starting with the main characters back stories then we will get to the main story plot. Please reblog and like! 

 

 

A soft sigh escapes my lips, I was tired of listening to possible Alien language and not being able to do actually research on a sighting or get up close to a UFO craft. Despite, working here for years we had made no progress… all we had were suspicions. Tons of people reported in of possible sightings and we even worked up a list of types. The most common were the greys then reptilians and so on. 

 

“Aish… this is so frustrating” I mumble to myself and slide off my headphones. When I got into this field I thought everyday would be exciting and yet all I’m doing is sinking back into my chair, watching rain droplets splatter against the window and lighting crackle. I feel my eyes grow heavy from the settle raindrops and my mind go into a haze. 

 

“It couldn’t hurt to take a little nap right?”

“Clink!” Ugh. I guess so. I open my eyes at the sudden pressure against my cheek. 

 

The aroma of coffee seeps into my nose and tempts my tastebuds. Resisting the urge, I glance over to the newest intern. 

 

“Why do you have to interrupt my every attempt at napping?” frowning at her and finally giving into the coffee. 

 

She greets me with an awkward smile. “Well… you know how our boss gets mad at those who slack…” She advises, yet giggling at our boss’s pet peeve.  
I shake my head at her nonsense, my body stretches out it’s stiffness as I continue to whine. “I’m just so bored with listening to “possible” alien language and not having actual proof” making quotation marks. 

 

She takes a sip of her own drink, setting her gaze on the window. I can’t blame her for being a teacher’s pet; I mean I was like that the first year too. Always wanting to please and do everything to help anyone out, whether it’d being cleaning up their desk or filing information away. The newbies are always excited to be here… until they realize that we haven’t gotten any further with our research in years. 

 

“Ugh…” my head finds its way into my arms and I stare at my feet.  
A light pat on the back is offered as she speaks softly. “Well like it or not this is what we’re stuck with till something big happens” Her smile pierced through my mind. I know she means well, but didn’t raise hope in me. Groaning at her words I feel her presence for a few more moments till her heels slowly start to pick up and fade away. 

 

I tighten my lips and set my chin on my forearm. A few strands of my hair fall upon my face blinding my vision. Not that I cared in all honestly I was doing everything to avoid those evil headphones.my eyes wonder to my pen and I feel myself reach for it. Only a smile could form on my lips as I notice how many bite marks I had made on the cap. I practically destroyed it, yet it was the best pen I had. 

 

Scrunching my eyes at the sudden realization that I was having fond memories of a pen, I guess that true boredom right there. “Maybe, I should walk around a bit… get something to eat at least.” My stomach growls don’t disagree.

Patting, my stomach I mosey into the halls in the direction of the break room, which holds my delightful treasure strawberries. Once there, I open the fridge to find the edible jewels shining and calling my name. Quickly, I slice them up and set them in a bowl topped with a fork. 

 

Making my way back, thunder roars throughout the lab and stops my motion. My eyes couldn’t help but turn towards the big window near the entrance. Droplets hit and slid down colliding together as one while flashes of lightening lit the sky.

“Woow… this storm is really getting aggressive.” I comment, popping a slice of strawberry in my mouth. My expression was blank while I ate the sweet fruit. The news said it would only be light rain, but here I am casually watching one of our trashcans roll by. 

 

My fork locked in my mouth. “Welp, I’m not getting that in the morning.” As I turn away I find myself smirking devilishly. “I’ll make the newbie do it” with that I make my way to the hallways again. 

 

When I turn the corner though, something seemed off. Everyone in my department was rushing to the furthest exit. My gaze turns back to the commotion, while my fork still hanging in my mouth with a bowl of strawberries in my right hand.

“Hmph, it probably just a broken off piece of metal” I shrug off the excitement everyone else was oozing out. 

 

Suddenly, just as I was about to walk off again the doors burst open and the medical crew came rushing in like the world was ending. I couldn’t quite see what they were wheeling in as our emergency lights were brewing up a storm, blinding me, but it looked like one of our employees got injured. As they rush by me I am literally bonded to the wall and all I see is a blonde blur pass by me and into the medical room. 

 

“Geez, the kid must be dying if they’re that rude to almost knock me off my feet” I scrunch my nose and sneaking back into my office. I really didn’t want anything to do with that entire ruckus, at least until things have calmed down.  
You know that feeling you get when something just demands to be noticed and your mind is surrounded by “what’s going on? Or what if’s?” It’s the current disease that I came down with as no one was returning from the chaos.

 

Suddenly the door slams open. “Ericka! What are you doing in here?! It was my boss. 

 

“Well…I… just didn’t want to be around the mess”

He shakes his head and rests his hand on his forehead. “I need you for this specimen we just brought in!” he turns and glances back “quickly let’s go!”  
In utter shock of the news I just received I could only mutter “Sp-Specimen?”  
Rushing to the scene, all the boredom that I had encountered a few minutes ago escapes out of my body and fill with delight and curiosity. When I reach the medical room, all my eyes capture is a seemingly lifeless body lying on a cold metal table. Lights hung above the body making me beam with enthusiasm. 

 

“Ericka!” My boss snaps me back to reality. “This is the first living alien! Do you know what this means?!’ his voice drips with excitement.

I smile at him and nod. Of course I knew what it meant. We had a live subject that we could finally research! I wanted to know so many things! Like where did this alien come from? Why was it here? Was their other species? Was it smarter? Etc. My hands couldn’t wait to get to writing information and discover everything about this case. 

 

My boss lays a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it, smiling at me. “Ericka… you’ve been working very hard and as my assistant I’m putting you in charge of this”

I point to myself in disbelief. “M-Me? Really?!”

He nods and chuckles “You’ve earned it, though I will be checking in every now and again.” He grins again before heading out and I turn my attention back onto the body.

“Oh, and this is a special Alien I hear… the government has been looking for him so make sure to get as much info on him as you can.” He informs me then finally takes his leave.

The medical crew hooks up IV’s and check its vitals, then dresses the specimen in a hospital gown. They all congratulate me, some even patting me on the back. I was so happy and honored that my boss trusted me with this case. 

 

After the medical team had left I was all alone with the creature. My body directly moves closer to take a better look. It was defiantly a male and Chinese…I think. Strangely, it looked just like any other human. It made me wonder if this was what the government was looking for. I mean it is known that some aliens can take form of humans but it just…No I shake my head. This is it. 

 

“Geez, you think the nurses would’ve cleaned you better.” I tsk noticing his face was painted with patches of dried dirt. 

 

I leave for a second to retrieve a wet wash cloth. “Looks, like you were running for your life there huh?” I smile at him as I gently dap off the dirt from his face. 

 

His features were very handsome even though he was unconscious. His eyes were almost cat like shaped and his jawline was a perfect v line and he dyed his hair blonde. I couldn’t help but giggle at his hair. He must’ve wanted to go for the k-pop look. Then, I turn my attention to his lips and they were…

“No no this is an alien Ericka!” I yell at myself but looking back biting my lower lip. “They’re so perfect!” this causes you to blush slightly. 

 

When I was done cleaning him I stole a chair and started taking notes. For example what gender: male. Hair color: blonde. Body type…. Uh… well I could tell he was at least fit. Then I noticed an hourglass imprinted below his left ear. I wonder what that could be…

When I finished doing the basics my ears suddenly picked up on the heart meter. It was very slow… much slower than a human’s, this creature must have bigger lungs so it doesn’t need to use as much energy as us. Wow… this case was defiantly going to be something I will never forget!

“Ah!” I suddenly remember I didn’t introduce myself. Blushing, I take his limp hand and intertwine our fingers. “I’m Ericka~ and I’ll be taking care of you” I find myself smiling stupidly. “Geez, I just talked to an unconscious body” 

 

Despite, feeling incredibly stupid I continue. “I don’t know your name yet, but I hope to learn it soon!” I glance up at his face to find no emotion. “Um… I hope that we can be good friends and learn from each other! I’m sure you have tons of information and stories you want to tell! Once you wake!” 

 

Looking to the ground and letting his hand fall. I couldn’t help thinking how pointless talking to him was. But at the same time I found it amusing. 

 

The night crawled in and people were starting to head home as their office lights went out. Myself, couldn’t help but yawn as I finished up taking the last of the notes I wanted for today. To think this day started out tiresome and ended up being something that may change my life. 

 

Stretching my body my eyes take one last look at our newcomer. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to you” I softly smile and go to rustle his golden locks but hesitate and stop myself. 

 

“Uh… sorry” I apologized to the lifeless body. 

 

“Why did I just say sorry?” shaking my head, I go to grab my things and prepare to leave. 

 

Making sure I had everything my sneakers bring me to the entrance of the room that was holding our new found alien. I lean against the door’s opening and point at him. “Now, don’t be getting up and helping yourself to a midnight snack” I giggle and switch off the lights only leaving the heart meter to its light beeping. 

 

Few days later our subject still hasn’t woken. It started to get me concern. What if there was damage to his head and put him in a coma?

“Sir, do you think he could be using a defense mechanism?” a fellow scientist suggested. 

 

I look to him. “Defense? Why would he need that?”  
“Well… for example a possum when it feels threaten it plays dead.” He walks around the table and checks his IV.

“That is a possibility” my boss agrees taking a seat, observing the peaceful creature.

“Or… maybe he’s took damage and is in a coma!” I blurt out suddenly and clasp my hand over my mouth. 

 

“Wow…Ericka it seems like you’ve developed a crush” the scientist teases me with a smirk painted on his face.

I blush instantly “Uh… I need to get some air all this hypothetical stuff is getting to me” I laugh awkwardly and rush outside. 

 

Day after day our patient never showed any signs of waking up but still gave us prove that it was indeed alive. He wasn’t dying but I wish he would wake so we could do more testing. All we could do was take blood samples and see how they react to certain chemicals. But that’s it. I wanted to learn more about him. I need a name. 

 

That’s when it happened, after weeks of nothing my wish came true. Well… just not in the way I wanted it too. I was working at my desk filling all the other research that had packed up then suddenly the alarms went off and everyone was running around like crazy to find the cause of the chaos. 

 

Then I was summoned over the mic. “Ericka! Come quickly your subject has wakened and is causing an uproar!”

Rushing to the scene I find our patient standing in defense mode ready to fight anyone who comes near him. My eyes observe his body language and I notice blood running down his arm. “He pulled out his IV!”

An security officer runs at him and the subject quickly throws him to the wall with a kick. Other follow suit and the results are the same they were either knocked out or thrown. 

 

“Wear him out!” my boss comes up from behind me. “He can’t fight like that for long!”

Through all this my mind slows down. Things were flying left and right the room was an utter mess but I was only concentrated on the creature’s eyes… they were blood red. Anyone else would’ve of thought he was out to kill. But to me I saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He was defending himself out of fear and surely didn’t know what else to do. 

 

Two employees finally manage to grab on to him and were attempting to put him down on the table. But he wasn’t having any of that and was resisting any way he could. 

 

“STOP!” screaming at the top of my lungs. This was the wrong way to approach this. We were only scaring him more which of course causes him to lash out more. 

 

The Alien locks eyes with me the moment I screamed. He raises a brow confused at my actions. I, myself was shocked but I pressed forward. “Let him go.” I speak softly.

“But if we do he’ll-“

“No he won’t… he’s just scared” I explain and they let go cautiously moving away from him. He looks left and right watching the men retreat, then back at me.

“I promised I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you” I raise my hand slowly.

“Don’t be afraid”

He growls and rolls his eyes. “Don’t talk to me like some kid!”

Taken back at his deep voice I stop moving towards him. “Okay… I’m sorry…may I approach you?”

With that comment his eyes slowly fade back to warm brown and his body starts to relax. Seeing this, I start to approach him slowly of course so not to scare him. Once I am close enough to touch him, he sets his gaze on me and lets out a soft sigh. 

 

“You’re bleeding.” I glance at his wound and smile awkwardly.

“I know.” He goes to wipe the dripping blood, but I instinctively grab his arm. He looks at me and worry rises in his face. “L-Let go”

“We need to treat this right or-“ 

 

He yanks his arm away and the employees latch on to him from behind making him tense once more. His eyes rage with red and he pushes me back sending me back into a wall and knocking me unconscious.

When I finally come too my eyes are blurred and I see a blonde figure crouched down in front of me. My hand flies up to my head as it ached from the blow I took. That caused the figure to jump back. 

 

“Why isn’t she frozen? Why does she still move?” the figure whispers panicking. 

 

I look around, my vision becoming clearer and clearer but I was stunned to see everyone was like a still picture, except me and the alien.

“Ack!” the patient suddening grabs his head and falls to his knees.  
I rush over to him and rub his back, noticing blood running from his nose. “What’s wrong?”

He tries to push me back. “Get away from me… my… my power it’s not going to last much longer!” he shouts as he stumbles to get up.

“No you need help! Tell me what to do!” I grab his arm and wrap it around my shoulder for him to lean on. “What do you need?” looking up to him.

“Where’s…my swords? my clothes? My bag?” he asks softly clearly getting weaker as he tries to hold onto his power.

I look around the room but I don’t see anything that he had mentioned. “Your clothes were probably thrown away… but your other belongings should be in my boss’s office!”

He glances around franticly. “There. That boy I’ll take his clothes” then staggers over to the man and begins to undress the employer and himself. 

 

He starts by pulling his hospital gown strings loose and it seem to just gracefully fly off revealing to me his bare body. “HEY! A GIRL IS PRESENT!” I screamed blushing like mad. 

 

He looks over his shoulder and weakly smirks. “Ha. Then don’t look or do… I frankly don’t give a damn.”

Quickly I cover my eyes and wait till he’s done. But my mind was replying images of his lovely muscular back and … his nice toned tush.

My hands are peeled away and his face is inches away from me. “Blushie, I’m done now let’s go.” 

 

He was wearing a red hoody with black designs all over it and jeans not to mention he hand to take the man’s biker gloves. 

 

“You say your power is running out, yet you have time to be stylish?” I raise a brow. 

 

“Shut up” he breathes and grabs my arm pulling me along. “Which way is your-“he stumbles again and clenching his eyes tightly.

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Stop asking that! And tell me where my stuff is!” he demands with pain rushing through his face.

I nod and run toward my boss’s office and quickly open it. He rushes past me and quickly locates his belongings. Throwing his bag and swords over his shoulders he looks back at me before rushing by me again. I fly back out of his way and stand there like an idiot watching him get further away.

But he stops and looks to the side. 

 

“Yah! You better be following me!” he shouts and begins running again. I blink a few times before realizing what he just said and follow him quickly out to the exit.

We ran until he abruptly stops. “This should be far enough” he says breathing heavily.

We were deeply in the forest and the dark had fallen upon us, along with the rain. I drop to my knees trying to catch my breath. He took had sat down, leaning against a tree looking upwards towards the sky.

Still gasping for air I turn my attention to him. “Why did you bring me along?”  
He slowly rolls his head and narrows his eyes “You’re different. Normally everyone freezes at the snap of my fingers, yet you didn’t.”

“But I have a job… I can’t just come with you.” I explain. 

 

“Your job is meaningless.” He starts to laugh and shaking his head as the rain runs down his neck and his adam’s apple. “You take things you don’t own and experiment on them without their consent”

I frown. “We do not! We research things that can help mankind!”

“Like me?” 

 

My lips suddenly tighten; I didn’t know how to answer that. How could aliens help mankind? They were more advance than us right? So why would they help us. 

 

“I’m leaving!” I stand up yet wobble a little from all the adrenaline rushing out my body.

Rapidly, cold metal is pressed to my neck, threatening my very life. I gulp and look up to see my kidnapper smirking devilishly. “Let me make this clear to you.” He presses the sharp metal harder against my neck drawing blood. The right corner of his mouth turns upwards as he looks away for a moment and lets out a small chuckle before pinning his eyes on me. 

 

“If you try to escape, I will find you and slice your fragile body so fast you won’t be able to watch the bloody splatter. Got it?” 

 

My eyes widen at his threat. How could a man who looked so peacefully sleeping be so evil when he’s awake? I gulp feeling the sword still threatening my life. “C-C-Can I-I at least know your name?” I stutter.

“Tao”


	2. Light it up (Chanyeol)

**Light it up! (Ch.2)**

 

 

  
     My eye’s set upon my boyfriend’s tall slim figure walking eagerly ahead of me. He’s super excited that we are going to the place that we first met. Light had dim down on us and getting darker by the moment, but he said it’s the best time to see the biggest star in the sky. 

    Gravel crinkled underneath our shoes, crickets chirp at the shadow falling down on earth, trees swaying at the soft breeze, it’s so peaceful that I didn’t’ notice how slow I was walking. My smile creeps upon my face. I’m overjoyed at the beautiful scenery, lighting up all around me. It was too perfect. Until, the wind began to pick up causing my skin to shiver at its touch. 

    “Jagi! Hurry hurry!” My lover calls, beckoning with his hand and waits for me to catch up. 

    “Yeollie! It’s getting cold!” I answer back, rubbing my arms in attempt to grasp some warmth.

    He smiles down at me and embraces me with his long arms. “I told you to bring a heavier jacket.” He scolds quietly, poking my nose. 

    I snuggle into his chest, feeling vibration of his chuckling at my cuteness. “Why do I need a jacket when my Yeollie is always so warm~” 

    Chanyeol tries to pull away but I hold on tight wanting a second longer in his arms, to feel his warmth. Now that I think about it Channie had always been warm even in ice cold weather. He never wore a winter jacket during that time… it was always a light jacket, even then I constantly saw him taking it off.

     I slowly turn my gaze to meet his big goofy grin. “Oppa, why don’t you ever were a jacket?” we both break away as he slowly takes off his. I shake my head at my question and decide to change it “Why are you always so warm?”

     I watch him loop over the jacket, holding it out behind me so I can slip my arms into them. 

    Scrunching my nose I whine. “Answer meee~” 

    He gives a playful smirk and begins to raise his hands, wiggling his long slender fingers. Those hands slowly clasps down on my shoulders as I’m lured into his mischievous brown eyes. I feel his warm breathe on my neck, before he whispers ever so softly.

    “It’s Magic~” then backs away crackling into laughter. “Now come on or we’ll miss our star~” he drops his backpack and crouches down signaling for me to climb aboard. I snatch the bag and slip it on. Climbing aboard my lovers firm back I hold tightly onto his broad shoulders as he begins to rise. 

     “1.2.3~ and lift off!” Chanyeol jumps up, adjusting me to get a better grip. It wasn’t much further but I guess I was traveling to slow for my giant. 

    “Onward! Yeollie!” I cheer; pointing in the direction of our destination, then give him a quick kiss on the back of his head.

    The soft rocking and swaying of his steps, makes my head lean his shoulder. My eyelids were getting heavy, threating to shut down, though I tried super hard to fight the drowsiness, I lost the battle. Sleep sent me on a trip and I had a very vivid dream about how Chanyeol and I met.

_**Flashback** _

    It was near the end of summer so the weather was becoming cooler. I was still in high school, but would be graduating this year. During our vacation I had discovered a hill that at night created a very beautiful view, then in the morning would brighten my day. It was my artistic home you could call it. 

    You could always find me writing, painting, taking pictures anything my mind could come up with. I even had my favorite sitting place; it was under a willow tree. It the summer its long branches would sway just enough to cool me off and at night it made me feel safe.

    One day, though my secret place wasn’t so secretive anymore as I came upon my willow tree my ears uncovered a tune. I casually walk around to see a tall slender boy strumming a light tune, while humming along. 

    His frame looked so at harmony, his body was relaxed as it leaned against the bark and the light wind blew his bangs just right. His almond shaped eyes were close almost as if he fell asleep playing the melody.

    “Snap!” my camera shutters, making the boy flinch and break the tune.  
Immediately he curses and looks up to the source, me

    “Thanks to you sudden urge to take a picture I lost my thought process” he voiced his frustration, placing his guitar at his side. “Besides what’s a girl doing up here when it’s about to turn dark?” his brown eyes narrow as I tried to mouth words.

    “I-I…” I looked down at my converses where my toes had come together. “You j-just looked s-so at p-peace” I whisper, nervously observing him now and then. 

    He laughs softly. “You’re a photographer?” and he pats the grass next to him giving me permission to sit. 

    After that, we became artistic friends and he even joined my school. Chanyeol and I became inseparable after other kids picked on him for his large ears and strangely kids felt scared of him. Many told me to stay away from him if you don’t want to be a loser, but I continued to be at his side as he brought happiness to my life. 

    “Jessi-ah~” I feel I tight grip on my shoulders as I was shook lightly. “You’re gonna starve if you don’t wake up! I’ll eat your half!” the deep voice threatens.

    Rubbing my eyes to clear my blurred vision, “Yeolie, I was having a nice dream~” I whine as he hands me the other half of the banana peanut butter sandwich. 

    “What was it about?” He parks next to me, mouth full of food. 

     “How we met” I smile at him and then take a bite.

    His eyes go towards the night’s sky a soft smile is painted upon his face. “It’s been 3 years that we’ve been together huh?” looking down at me for a moment. His smile grows bigger as he recalls the old days too. 

    Chanyeol chews and gulps down the rest of his meal, before turning his full attention to the red star above us. I was too focused on sketching an idea I had earlier on in the day to notice how bright the star we named Exodus was shining tonight. 

    Until a soft hum escapes my giant’s lips, causing me to glance to my left to catch the twinkle in my boyfriend’s eyes. This star to him always brought some sort of peace when times were tough. It was like the star lightened his heart and brought fresh air into his lungs.

    I curiously lean over and gaze into his brown eyes only to see the passion deep in them. It was true though; this star was like a beautiful rose in both our eyes. Exodus somehow always lifted our spirits or just struck pure joy into our hearts. 

   I smile as I continue to stare at my lover. This star always brought us closer and closer together each time we would visit. 

   After a while, Chanyeol’s grins, letting out a low chuckle as he turns to looks at me.

    “Jagiya~ if you keep staring I’ll have to punish you.” He gives a playful smirk, raising his lengthy muscular arms out towards me.

    Acting scared by curling up my body only feeling his shadow hover over me as he growls lowly. “Ah~ Yeollie Oppa! I’m sorry!” my voice muffled by my knees. 

    But even with the sincere apology I feel his tight grip and I’m swept into his lap. I am still frozen in the same position but I feel his large hands creep slowly down to my sides. Then evil awakes in the form of long slender fingers, causing me to wiggle and break out into laughter. 

    “You’re not allowed to stare cutely at me~” he claims as he wraps his arms around me and sways me back and forth, giving up on tickling.

    The rocking slows and I am able to lean into him and catch my breath from his devil fingers. Sweetly I bury my head into the nape of his neck and he lays his on mine.

    “Yeol~ why does Exodus bring such passion to your eyes?” I whisper to him, playing with his fingers by locking them with mine then unlocking and repeating.  
His face softens as his gaze goes to our hands and he locks them, squeezing my small hand gentle. 

   His expression made him look so mature when usually he’s a big goofball. It seemed like memory after memory were popping up in his mind until his lips finally spoke.

    “Let’s just say… it reminds me of home” he looks over and rustles my hair softly, smiling at me. 

     We both turn back to Exodus basking in its warm light. Suddenly though Chanyeol’s body shifts and his eyes narrow.

   “It couldn’t be…” he trails off as he stands, taking a couple steps away to get a closer look. 

    In doing that Chanyeol made my body fall against the tree and smack my head. “Ow~ meanie elf~” I rub the back of my head trying to reduce the pain. 

    But I look up squinting and found that our star suddenly was creating cracks like a puzzle. 

    The wind starts to pick up and I look at Chanyeol seeing his flannel shirt and hair blow along with. His lips were moving but the gust of wind was so rough in was inaudible. His eyes were bursting with terror. 

   “Chanyeol! Whats going on?!” I scream as I hold my hands over my head.   
As he turns back his face tightens “Aish, why now!?” rushing over to me he grabs my shoulders and takes a hard gulp. 

    “Nothing, it’s probably just a storm brewing.” He calmly tries to explain.    
Even if he was trying to be calm his face didn’t show it. It was in pure panic. His eyes darted around liking he was trying to figure out what to do first.

    “Let’s go home!” I try to stand against the harsh wind only to bump into Chanyeol’s body. He holds me and we quickly grab our luggage and run towards his house. I take one last glance at Exodus only to see the cracks form bigger but it seem to stop at the middle.  
————————-   
      We return home out of breath. Running my hands through my blonde locks my eyes instantly lock on my boyfriend. “What… Just… happened?” 

    He avoids my gaze and rubs the back of his neck. “I told you… it’s a storm that’s all.” His voice lowers with each word.

     “That’s not what I was-“cut off by a warm pair of lips I lose my thought process. His hands reel me in closer and settling on my hips.

    He presses his lips tightly against mine, before stepping away. “Let’s just make our movie snack and cuddle.” He says moving pass a star struck me and into the kitchen. “Let’s finish the night with looovve~” he sang and glances over his shoulder playing off a smirk. 

    I was annoyed with his way of changing the subject, but I decide to let it go and make my way to the stove. We were making caramel popcorn so I was attempting to get the fuel to work. But no matter how many times I tried it just stayed dormant.

     Chanyeol was no help either because he was answering the constant buzzing of his phone. That phone literally would go off every 5 minutes. It was making me suspicious and a bit jealous that he wasn’t cooking with me like he usually does. 

    “Ah! Crap! Why do they always come to me!” he whispers harshly and resting his forehead on the counter.

   “Who?” I ask still flicking the stove switch trying to get something, anything out of it. 

    He jolts up and suddenly starts acting all nervous. “Uh, uh no one… just a couple of old friends” he rushes up to me and grabs the pot from me. 

    “Here let me” he waves his fingers nervously at me and then grabs the pot of unmelted caramel from my hands, setting it down on the stove. His actions make me more suspicious and I tilt my head as I watch him nervously flick the on switch. 

   “Chanyeol… you’re not cheating on me are you?” I ask playfully, trying not to sound jealous. 

   He halts, turning towards me. “What?!” 

    Suddenly feeling embarrassed I turn so my back is leaning against the counter. “W-Well, earlier your phone-“ 

    “Stop, No girl on this earth” he shakes his head. “No I mean galaxy could ever make this heart” he places my small delicate hand on his chest. “Fill with such love and care I have for you…” he meets my eyes with his puppy brown orbs. “I won’t ever leave you… Jessica” 

    Now flustered I suddenly run towards the cabinets to grab the rest of the ingredients such as M&M’s, Marshmellows, Chocolate chips. “I’m… you know … adding flavor.” I yell from the hallway.

    I hear him chuckle. “Stupid cutie thinking I would do such a thing to you” 

When I return with arms full of goodies I see that the giant before me had the flames going and the caramel was melting. “Wow~ you really do have magic hands~” 

    He kisses my forehead, taking the bags from me. “Now pick out one of my shirts and boxers, and get the movie ready. I’ll finish this” He softly instructs me.  
Following instructions, I observe my new outfit. I had on his guitar boxers, they were black with little guitars on them and then I wore a simple white tee with bad monkey printed on it. Smiling to myself in the mirror I feel satisfied with my pajama fashion, but happier that his clothes had his scent on them.  After a few more times admiring my new look I turn to exit the bathroom. 

   “BOO!” a voice in front of me shouts almost causing me to fall on my bum.

   “YAH! PARK CHANYEOL!” I punch his shoulder as I walk pass him with my arms crossed. “How dare you scare your cute girlfriend?!”

   Only laughter empties out of the big giant as he follows and joins me on the bed. “You almost spilled our snack reacting like that” He whined and eyeing at the bowl like it had a soul.

    “Hmph. It’s not like its half gone already” I peer into it, noticing how much was already eaten by Chanyeol.

     “Nonsense! This is all we made!” he pleads innocent.

    Shaking my head at his injustice, I reach for the remote to start the movie, but I’m stop by his large hand clamping down on my wrist. I glance his way raising a brow confused at his sudden seriousness. 

    “Jagiya~ wait.” He holds his finger up and sets the snack down on the bed to hop off and search the dresser next to it.

     Hearing the items in the drawer be shuffled around I watch curiously at what Chanyeol so eagerly wanted to show me. We had tons of couple shirts and items such as toothbrushes so I suspected it was another one of those things.

    “Aha!” he grins ear to ear, finally finding what he was fishing for. He looks at me and excitedly crawls back on the bed, holding the item behind his back.

   ` “Jagiya,” his tone doesn’t match his expression he had only seconds ago.

    “What I’m about to give you…isn’t something u can take lightly…” he bites his lower lip and looks at his left hand, then back at me. 

     “You have to keep it safe. It’s very special to me” he peers into my blue eyes as if to see how serious I was taking him. 

    I gulp and nod. I don’t know exactly why he chose now to give this important item to me, but I wanted him to know he could trust me that whatever he treasures I will cherish too. 

    He lift his hand and slowly a chain is released from the bottom of his palm revealing a bird with a beautiful gem held in its chest. The gem caught my eyes immediately as it reflected stars in my blue orbs.  

   “Ch-Chanyeol” I stutter in awe. “It’s beautiful!” my hand goes to reach for it but my boyfriend quickly takes it out of my grasp.

    “I trust you” he narrows his eyes “to take care of it. Don’t let anyone else touch it but me.”

    I look down, blushing at his words. To know that my love trust me this much was overwhelming. My eyes go to his puppy paw boxers and I stare wondering at what answer I should give him. 

    “Wooow, I should’ve picked those boxers!” I suddenly blurt out. Geez, there goes the wonderful moment.

   “YAH!” he grabs my nose and gently wiggles it. “I’m being serious here!” he smirks and rolls his eyes at my stupidity. 

    “S-Sorry” I pout. “It just kinda… came out” I laugh nervously not able to look at him anymore I play with my fingers.

    But I feel his warm hands cup my cheeks as he lifts my head. “Your just too cute for your own good” he smiles, then leans in and his long arms circle around me as he puts on the necklace for me. 

    I take the bird in my hand and again I’m drawn to the gem. It was like the stars were moving within the gem. But how? My eyes must be tricking me because no jewelry I ever saw did this. 

   My attention goes to my giant who was smiling at me, clearly satisfied with my reaction. “I will cherish this forever! I promise I won’t let it go!” I nod firmly.

   He smile softens as his reaches for my cheek again caressing it. My eyes flutter to his and I see nothing but pure love stirring in them. 

    He leans in, tenderly kissing my forehead then my nose causing my breath to slightly quicken and my cheeks heat up. 

    His lips stop inches from mine and I could feel the heat around us heighten. This causes me to become nervous I didn’t know what was going to happen and I don’t think I’m ready for what idea I had in my head. 

   Just as our lips were about to meet I reach for the remote making us bump heads in the process. 

    “Owww~” we both voice our pain and rub our heads. 

    Again I try to get the remote but Chanyeol body rushes towards mine pushing me down on the bed. He was now hovering over me smirking.

    “Hey~” he fingers tickle my sides a little causing me to giggle softly and smile at him. “My Cutie knows better than to ignore my kisses” Then he leans down to seal my lips with his. 

    I again feel the heat rise as his large hand slowly go to my hips and deepens the kiss by biting softly on my lower lip asking for permission.  My mouth willingly opens slightly and his tongue slithers in meeting mine. Our tongues greet each other locking and twirling, tasting each other. 

    Suddenly my body feels heavier as he shifts onto me he brings his right hand back my cheek again as he breaks the kiss. “Jessica,” he looks to his left then back at me his eyes pouring into mine. “I…I want to show you how much I love you” he breathes heavily, looking at me with nothing but sincerity.

   This makes me blush even more as I was nervous to go this far. But seeing the love that coated his eyes I suddenly didn’t feel as scared and wanted nothing more than this. 

    My hands cup his cheeks, and bring his plump lips back to mine wanting him to know that I was ready to give myself to him.

    Breaking the kiss he showers me with small kisses down my jawline to my neck. I could feel his warm breath as he gazes at my neck and licks his lips before giving it a light nip. Kiss after kiss I finally give a soft moan letting him know he located my sweet spot. He nibbles a little harder earning a louder moan causing my body to lift into him. 

    My hands travel under his shirt to feel his firm upper body. He shivers at my cold fingers but continues to suck on my neck. His tall figure shifts and I can feel his arousal poke my inner thigh. I bite my lip at the imagination of how big he would be and if I could handle all this. 

    Suddenly my hands are pulled away and Chanyeol sits up to remove his shirt. “Now u can have a better view” he winks leaning back down and goes back to venturing down to my collarbone and to my clothed breast. 

   I smile at him and giggle at his cockiness, playing with his hair as his hands travel under my shirt to remove the nuisance. Feeling his large palms cup my breast I moan again accidently rubbing my most intimate part against his causing him to growl in pleasure. 

    Once my piece of clothing that was blocking access to what my giant wanted my eyes catch a spark of blue. Moving my head, I see a tattoo on Chanyeol’s chest that was glowing blue. It was in the same shape as the necklace he gave me. My eyebrows furrow as I wonder why it would be glowing, but then I’m brought back as Chanyeol’s touch vanishes.

   He looks down shyly not wanting to meet my gaze. “D-Do you not…want this?” he questions me quietly. He runs his hands through his locks as he takes a breath and finally meets my gaze, wanting me to give him an answer. “I… I can sto-“

   Did I make him self-conscious by looking at his mark? Did he feel my curiosity towards it? Suddenly feeling guilty I hastily shake my head “No I do… just…” I chew my lip and look away “I can’t believe this is happening… I want nothing more but to show you my love…Park Chanyeol” I offer him a soft smile and he returns it. 

   His tender kisses journey down to my now exposed breast, giving the right one a quick peck. Taking my mound in his mouth and sucking gently while making use of his tongue by circling around and flicking it on my nipple. 

   Sweat began to accumulate as both of us became more and more intimate with each other. Breathing heavily and moaning at his every touch. Chanyeol was taking his time making sure that I knew he loved me and that he thought I was beautiful. 

    But I was becoming curious at what had grown down in his boxers. His manhood was literally begging for attention. My hand ventures down and just barely brushes along it and earns a groan from Chanyeol making him return to face me and give me a playful smirk.

   “This is about you~ but your already wet for me and now your impatient” He whispers seductively in my ear,feeling his warm breath makes me wiggle and body curves against his manhood making him growl and finally release his manhood to me. 

“Yah~ Look at what u did~” he nods upwards a little before ripping my panties off.

   “But Yeollie~ I want you~” I coo at him and wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. 

    As we kiss I feel his love fill me causing me to moan against his lips as we connect as one. His thrust start off slow, letting me get use to his size but also enjoying my tight walls clenching around his cock. His left arm sneaks under me holding me up to get deeper and deeper. 

    It was like every part of our body and soul matched, we had become a puzzle that fit perfectly together. Wanting more I grab onto his back creating scratch marks from trying to bare the pleasure I was receiving. His warm brown eyes meet mine as he finds a steady rhythm. My small hands comb through his locks as i stare back smiling at him. The sweat runs down the sides of his face and his breath quickens with each thrust, but he shows nothing but love through his soft smile.

  “Ch-Chanyeol~” I moan lifting my head back, I was close but I couldn’t even mumble that. 

   “I- I know.. mee too Jessica.. me too” He answers through his clenched teeth as his thrust become harder and faster. 

    Just as I’m about to spill all my juices I feel him bury his head into nape of my neck. But that what wasn’t surprised me I felt a sudden sharpness glide against my neck then suddenly he bit down hard. Surprisingly though it didn’t hurt but sent me right to my climax making me moan his name. 

   “Ah… Jagi.. Jessica~!” he releases his bite to groan as he fills me with his seed. 

    Even though we were now a sweaty mess we still cuddled close together not bothering with clothes. I look past Chanyeol’s broad shoulder to see flashes of lightening and droplet of rain on the window along with Exodus still cracked. Even though our start was broken I had become whole with my soulmate.

    I feel slender fingers push my bangs back. “Jagi~ I love you~ cuddle closer to me!!” a soft whine comes from the figure cradling me. 

   I nod and snuggle into my lovers arms more and slowly my eyelids get heavy and send me to dreamland. 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

   It’s been a couple days since I decided to make Jessica my mate and it seem to bring us even closer, but I find my smile in the mirror fall as I am worried about what she is soon going to find out. 

    My body… it hasn’t been holding up I’m having constant dizzy spells and black outs that only seem to be getting worst. But I’m not the only one… the others they are having the exact symptoms as I. 

    “They’ll be arriving soon, but I can’t tell her just yet” I mutter to myself as I look at my reflection. My lungs heave a heavy sigh as I decide to stop letting my nerves get me for today and wash my face. 

   But as I go to my head it struck with unbearable pain and my hands are forced to catch my body hoisting me up by the sink.  

   “Ack!” my left hand goes to my right eye and I can help but press my hand hard against it. My right hand clench on the sink and my face scrunched up in pain as I feel my body heat up to a point of burning the sink’s rim. I look at myself in the mirror my bangs cover half of my face but I could clearly see blood running from my eye. Then I was greeted by dizzy which caused me to rock back and forth as I try to steady myself. 

   “Fuck!” I curse and I’m knocked down to my knees by the intense pain stabbing from every limb of my body. My hand still latched to the sink as I gasp for air trying to calm myself so I wouldn’t heat up anymore. My eyes start to flutter as I get more and more dizzy, I was gonna black out soon but I didn’t want my body to light up to be immersed in fire. 

   So I straggled over to the tub and pulled myself in. Weakly I turn the knob to cold and let the water drench my body, lowering my body temperature as my vision goes dark. 

**(Normal Pov)**

    Walking alone from school I start to think why after I found Chanyeol unconscious in the tub he would distance himself from me. I didn’t know how long he was lying there letting freezing cold water soak his every pore, but he ended up sick the next day.  

    I took care of him for those two days after the incident he acted like I was a complete stranger. My brows furrow as I turn to the ground and watch the autumn leaves scrap across the brick road. But the strangest thing was he was hanging around two new boys I’ve never seen at our college before. My lips tighten, I guess they could be newbies but Chanyeol never talk to the other newbies before. 

     On top of all that I wasn’t feeling too good myself lately, throwing up almost every morning…Ugh did Chanyeol just want to get into my pants?

   I shake my head. “Ahhh its no use pondering over it” I look up and find myself at his house. I nod confidently. “If you don’t know something you ask Jessica!” then I confidently stride into his yard. 

    When I reach his sliding glass door I peer in and notice the same two boys in his kitchen. Chanyeol was there too and they seemed to be in a serious meeting. 

   I press my small hands against the glass to get a closer look as I see Chanyeol leave the room I watch his back fade and then look back to see the two boys looking at me. 

      My eyes widen and I gulp hard. “How??… did they know?” quietly asking myself. My feet start to take steps backwards on their own knowing that I was caught and guilty for spying. But as my feet were going to turn and run the creaking of the glass door stops them in their tracks. 

    “Man~ you reek of Chanyeol~” A voice drips with disgust.

    Looking back I see a brown hair boy who resembled a little puppy and another boy who smile could calm anyone’s racing heart. 

    “Baekhyun, that’s not how to greet Chanyeol’s mate” The slightly taller boy scolds. 

   He looks at me and bows “I’m sorry for Baekhyun’s harsh words milady~” then greets me again with the same kind smile before. “I’m Kai nice to meet you”

   “Mi-Milady?” I stutter.

    The puppy boy takes a step forward and nods excitingly. “Well yeah you have our prince’s mark. You’re his…” he brings his hand to his chin and ponders for a moment. “What do u humans call it…” then he snaps his fingers. “Ah! Wife! You’re his Wife!” 

    “But how do I smell like him? I haven’t been around him for month and a half…” I trail off quietly, kinda surprised I haven’t started running away from these strange men.

    Then the boy call Baekhyun bare his teeth. My eyes widen even more with fear as he revealed fangs. There were two fangs on the top the front one was longer than the back and the bottom only had one set of fangs. 

   “When you two…” he blushes slightly and avoids my fearful eyes. “Did the hankey pankey… he marked u” he turns to look at Kai who was filled with the same shyness as the puppy. 

   “basically his blood is running through your veins” Kai ends the story shortly. 

   Baekhyun smiles and nods,but his teeth go back to normal. “So how come you’re teeth are normal now?” I ask one of the stupidest questions out of the millions of smart ones I could’ve asked.

   “Well we have to be human looking” He explains with a sweet voice. “Otherwise we will get caught.”

   “Are u guys… vampires?” I lift a brow. God I hope this isn’t a twilight movie turning to be my life.

   His eyes widen with surprise and then he burst out in pure laughter holding his stomach.

    Kai hides his laughter with his fist and then looks at me clearing his throat. “There are no such things as vampires… please don’t compare us to those twilight sparkle creatures” he scrunches his face up in disgust. 

    Then he suddenly smirks and looks at Baekhyun who was slowly gathering himself. “Well you can compare him to those since he does radiate light” 

   The puppy immediately glares and growls at Kai. “Yah! That’s not funny! I’m nothing compared to that!” 

   Baekhyun turns to me and closes the space between us. “Look we are what you humans call-“ A large hand slips over his mouth muffling his words. 

    “Jessie…What are u doing here” the same brown eyes that I loved so much looks at me with concern. My eyes dart around I couldn’t believe after being away from him so long that he was now standing before me melting my heart again.

   Tears formed in my eyes as all this information seemed to take effect and I rush into Chanyeols arms and begin weakly punching his chest.

    “Why!? Why are u avoiding me!” I sob as he stops me and cradles me. “I thought you loved me” I look at him with single tear sliding down my cheek.

    He wipes my tear with his thumb. “Jessica I do love you!” he exclaims and hugs me tightly laying his head on my as he rocks me. “it pained me to be away from you but I just… don’t know how to tell you.”

   I pull away from him puzzled at his words. “How to tell me what?”  
He sighs and rubs the back of his neck as he hesitates whether to speak or not. 

“What I am.”


	3. blinded by the cold (Xiumin)

Blinded By The Cold

_**Xiumin POV** _

__

     When we first arrived here a lot of us were very wary of this planet. To us humans were weaklings, like little mice that we the snakes could prey on if we chose too. Strangely, Our Lord forbids us to cause these beings on Earth any harm. He had grown fond of them, thus creating us, the 12 guardians. Sadly, who we were raised by made us all lack something. 

     As the crystal seed was planted we were born, but sent to different areas of Exodus. But I was lucky enough to meet Master Chanyeol early on. Others were fortunate to be raised in loving homes while others not so much. 

    I shake my head and gaze up at my home. “It doesn’t matter how we were born now…if we can’t find our mother tree we will cease to exist.”

    Our only purpose was to retrieve the fallen crystal, then return as quickly as possible. Little did we know it wasn’t as fast as we were hoping for. Till this day we haven’t had a clue were our source of life for our kind had fallen or if the “mice” had their dirty hands on it. 

    Letting my palms rest against the wooden bench the autumn’s breeze picks up refreshing my skin and I grab the bench’s edge causing snow particles to form around my hands.

     A sweet yet familiar voice sings “Baozi~ are you out here?~” 

     Immediately my mind perks up and I look towards the steps to see my master gripping the rail and slowly making her way down. My face is painted in worry; she shouldn’t be out in this cold at night, especially with her disability.   
My nerves finally force me come to my senses and I rush over to where she was, lacing my arm with hers. “Master-“

    “It’s Tris to you” she smiles staring forward, but grabbing my arm with her other hand.  

     I stop her from proceeding forward. “R-right Tris you shouldn’t be out in this cold” I gulp feeling suddenly awkward I wasn’t quite used to being informal to anyone but as I served this girl she demands that I be casual. “Let’s go inside and I will make your favorite”

   She turns and reaches out to find my face. My hand reacts to help guide her, suddenly I hesitate as I’m reminded that I can’t touch her not without making her colder so I withdraw mine and lean my cheek into her hand causing an instant smile. 

    “Baozi makes the best hot cocoa~” She speaks softly as her hand slides back down to my arm gripping it tightly to warm her hand on my sleeve.

    If this was another human that compliment would’ve made them flustered, but for me I can’t radiate heat so therefore I could only mimic the shy actions.   
I lower my head and avoid the compliment by correcting her. “Tris, you know to address me as Minseok” I scold her softly offering a small smile as we enter her large farm house. 

    Her lips tighten at my demand and her arms fold over her chest when I seated her. “But you have such a round face it reminds me of Baozi’s!” she looks in the direction of my retreating footsteps into the kitchen. 

    A small smile creeps upon me while I’m gathering ingredients and mixing them. “Ahh… I shouldn’t have let you touch my face” Stirring the mix gently with a spoon I glance over to see her hiding her giggle with her small delicate hands. 

_**Flashback** _

    A beautiful spring morning falls upon us and I had been serving Tris for four months now. The breeze was cooling and very refreshing for me as the sun would peek out every now and then from the clouds, beaming its heat onto us. Which cause me to take medicine. 

    Tris had her head towards the blue sky with her eyes close, while enjoying the birds chirping, the wind causing the trees to brush against each other, and the light that made her shine.

   She was the happiest when she was outside enjoying the sounds of nature and the sun rays warming her lightly freckled cheeks. That was the first time I felt my heart race and feel the weird tickle sensation that humans call “Butterflies in your stomach” I couldn’t take my eyes off her, they were enchanted by her beauty.

   “Minseok?” she calls my name sweetly, sitting next to me on the blue painted porch steps.

   “Yes master Tris?” I turn to face her.

    She shakes her head and exhales. “It’s been four months Minseok, Call me Tris” she holds up a finger and waves it. “No master”

   “B-But, I-I’m working” I try to protest but end up tumbling over my words “I-I have to b-be p-p-professional”

    She tilts her head slightly letting her long auburn hair fall to her left shoulder. “But then how are we supposed to become friends?”

   I sharply turn my attention downwards. “We’re not.” 

    “Hmmm,” Tris pouts and turns back to the sky and sways her body side to side before speaking up again. “Everyone wants to be professional with me. But all I want is a friend who doesn’t leave me” She smiles softly back at me.

   My eyes widen and I’m a bit shocked at her words as my former master said the exact same thing. “W-What if I hurt you?” I ask nervously, gripping my knees. 

   She gives a short giggle then cheerfully answers “Silly how could you hurt me? Your touch, when you guide me is so gentle.”

    I fall silent. “should I tell her?” I chew my bottom lip “I’m running out of excuses”

    With that thought in my mind, anxiety rises and I blurt out, “I’m not human!” and clasping my hands over my mouth once I realize what I had done.

    “How so?” she ask with curiousity in her voice. “Do u have a disability too?”

    “No. I’m from a planet called Exodus… and I can’t become close to you because of my power… I freeze everything I touch, unless I cover my hands” My voice gets lower with each word. “I can’t touch you with my bare hands or you’ll get hurt” I let out a sorrow sigh. 

   “Well Minseok are you handsome?” 

    “What?!” I’m taken back by her random question.

    “Can I touch your face?” she smiles at me and reaches out towards it.  
I start to pull back, but something about her smile stopped me and I let her touch my face. 

   Her hands wonder down my round cheeks and my nose and almost instantly she smiles. “Well Mr. Freeze man you remind me of Baozi’s!” then breaks into laughter. 

    I couldn’t help but feel accepted by her. She didn’t directly say it but instead carried the conversation as if she knew all along. It relaxed me and I started to laugh with her. 

_**End Flashback** _

  
   “It’s your own fault then” she nods firmly.

   I seat myself next to her and guide the cup to her hands until she feels its warmth and grabs the handle. “Baozi it is then” I smile at her. “What wakened you Miss Tris?” 

   She blows the steam rising from her cup cooling the chocolate sweetness. “Hmmm I had a strange dream” raising the cup to her lips, sipping on the hot cocoa as it was still hot. 

   Knowingly, I wait for her to explain this dream. She fumbles with the handle of the cup with her thumb and wrinkles her nose, like she was unsure on how to enlighten me. 

   Just as her small pink lips open to speak…

   *buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

    My phone had gone off disturbing our light conversation. Settling my hand onto of my pocket in attempt to muffle the noise I don’t dare take my eyes off of Miss Tris. 

    She tilts her head, “You should get that… otherwise I’ll become curious” she smiles sweetly at me taking another sip. 

    I nod. “Right, this will only be a moment” quickly I stand up from the table, removing myself to a nearby hallway. It was darken but some light from the kitchen still sneaked its way in. 

    My finger presses redial and I turn my back away from Tris. I hated to be interrupted when I was spending time with her as I never know what her next move may be. She’s always putting herself at harm by walking alone.

    “Minseok!” a deep voice rings through my ear, clearly upset.

   “Y-Yes Master Chanyeol?” my lips quiver along with my body.

    “I don’t care what you were doing?! But you don’t miss a call from me!” he scolds angrily. I could just imagine his eyes lighting up in anger. I clench my teeth and eyes tightly .

    “It won’t happen again Master Chanyeol” I sincerely apologize. 

    A heavy sigh comes from the phone before he speaks again. “You know what’s going on right?” 

   “Yes, our life source is weakening” 

   “Right, So I need you here as soon as possible” He states firmly.

    “B-But I…y-you s-see” 

    “Kai will be there the day after tomorrow, make sure you’re ready. You know how he doesn’t like to wait.” 

    I glance over my shoulder at Tris who was curiously staring back in my general direction. I give a small short smile and turn back. “Master, I can’t leave.”

    “What? Why?” Chanyeol’s voice drips with sudden concern. “Are you injured?”

     I sigh heavily letting my head rest against the wall. “I’m looking after a girl-“

    “A girl? You know not to get involved with humans Minseok” he groans. 

      He’s one to talk… practically marked one.

     “But she’s blind… I can’t just leave her…. She’s adjusted to me and if I leave she’ll be lost!” I ramble loudly. “I promised her I wouldn’t leave! She has a special routine and she’s improving so much with me and I’ve…I’ve…” my voice slowly hauls

    Silence brews over us both. I knew Chanyeol could sympathize with me, but he was also the one to be firm with rules, even though he’s broke one, which was even more of a reason to let me stay. 

   I could tell he was stressed already and was deciding on how to handle my situation. Maybe… just maybe he’d be lenient this time. All I could do is close my eyes tightly and pray like a little boy who wanted to buy his first puppy.

    “Does she know?” He asks quietly, breaking the stillness.

    “She knows… I told her a while ago” I inform him with a drop of hope in my voice. 

    “Baekhyun! Knock it off!” The puppy’s voice could be heard in the background wanting to talk to me. “Look,” Chanyeol grunts as he tries to focus on our conversation and fend off our puppy. “Get off me Bacon!” A yelp was heard followed by a slight crashing noise, making me smile that Chanbaek was still so close. 

    I could barely hear Chanyeol’s voice as he probably had his hand over the phone. “You’ll get to see Minseok soon, so go bug Kai!” he voices his annoyance. 

    A few minutes later my master returns. “Look, Minseok… I’m leaving this up to you.” He states calmly. “If you bring her with just know that her life is at risk.” He warns me cautiously, and then ends the phone call at that. 

    Returning to her, I find that she had finished her drink and was trying to find her way to the sink. My eyes droop to the floor watching her struggle, always pained me. Bringing my eyes back, Tris was now gripping the sink and looking for the faucet.

    I slowly approach her from behind, reaching over her small figure and turn the faucet on. “Miss Tris shouldn’t get her delicate hands dirty” I spoke softly giving a small smile, taking the cup from her and scrubbing it clean.

    “I can do it myself!” she scowls and throws her hands out towards me, grabbing at my chest. Her sudden action causes me to stumble backwards and the glass to slip out of my hand, shattering it to pieces.

   She jumps at the noise, hiding her body into mine. “I-I’m sorry Minseok” whispering quietly in my chest.

    My body is frozen at her sudden touch, I wanted so badly to embrace her and comfort her but this curse refuses to let me touch anything without it turning to ice. Awkwardly my tense arms hang outward as she hugs me.

     My stiff legs wobble backwards, making her grip on me lessen and lets me break free. “It’s alright Tristyn” I mumble, crouching down to clean the mess.

     “Don’t move until I say it’s okay.” I state in a firm tone. 

      “Are you mad at me?” questioning me, her voice almost inaudible to my ears.

   At times like these I wish I could touch her, to grab her hand and rub my thumb along it to comfort her. To squeeze her hand gently as we shared each other warmth through our light grip, but I could only comfort with sweet words. I remain silent as I sulk at this thought of not being able to ease her worry the right way, the way she deserves.

   “Mi-Minseok?”

     A soft chuckle rises in my throat and I smile at her, even though she could never till that I was. We both were at such disadvantages; I couldn’t imagine how she feels about putting up with me. 

    Picking up the last piece I rise to my feet and stare at her as she stares unknowing if I was upset or not. “I’m not mad, it’s a common mistake made by everyone, no worries” I try to make myself sound cheerful. 

    A soft smile appears on her lips and her hands find the counter again. “Right, Baozi used to let glasses slip from his icy hands all the time” 

    I click my tongue at her and roll my eyes. “Only in the beginning”

    “My dream… it was about a red star and it started to crack Baozi” she sudden brings the topic back up. “You were there too and in pain” she makes a motion to her chest, her slender fingers curling tightly. “Your heart was hurting”

   My eyes widen more and more as she delivers this information. It frightening me as her dream was all too real. She tries to remember more but I stop her quickly not wanting to hear anymore. 

    My mind was frozen in terror. “Tris, that’s enough for tonight… Let’s get you to bed” I avoid encouraging her to talk more about this nightmare.  
I waited for her to protest but instead she loops her arm in mine and we proceed to her bedroom. Once to her room I was to wait outside as the maid dressed her.

     Leaning against the door I could help but think about how her dream was way too real and she seemed to remember most of it or at least the important parts. Subconsciously, my hand moves to my chest.

    How could she know about my weakness? She didn’t state it specifically but if my heart doesn’t remain frozen my life could be at risk. Thank god, Yixing made pills just for that situation. I take the small bottle out of my pocket and gaze at the three remaining pills. 

   To think it was full this month and I go through them so fast now. It’s as if they’re effect is weakening just like my body. It doesn’t help that I have to wear long sleeves for Tris so that she is able to touch me, but in doing that I sacrifice my life.

     I fondle the bottle in my one hand, smiling softly to myself. It would be worth it though. The months I’ve been here I’ve felt like I had a purpose again and had learned so many emotions that I never carried before. I… felt wanted…and alive again. It was all thanks to Tristyn for melting my ice cold attitude. 

    “If only I could express it better” I mutter softly to myself before I hear a creak behind me signaling that the maid had finished preparing the girl who saved my life from isolation. 

    Upon entering I see her shuffle under her covers and wiggle around trying to find the perfect spot. 

    I chuckle at the sight “You’re 20 years old, yet you act like a child from time to time” parking myself in a chair by her bed. 

    She turns her head and smirks “Is that your way of saying I’m cute?” 

    “Miss Tris is always adorable” I smirk back, knowing she was trying to cause me to stutter.

    “Aw you don’t stutter like you did in the beginning” She sticks her tongue out.  “No fun”

   “My apologies” I reach up to flick off the lamp by her bed. “Is there anything else you need?”

   Silence was cast down upon us as I wanted patiently for an answer or a demand. After waiting a few more minutes I nod and turn out the light, letting the darkness coat the room.

    But as I turn and start to head towards the door I am summon. “Baozi… you’re leaving soon aren’t you?”

    “Huh?” 

  “I heard you shouting about how you can’t leave, but you are aren’t you?” she softly whispers into the darkness.

   My eyes dart around the room, my jaw clenches and my hands form into fist. I was trembling, not out of fear but because it was true. 

    “Yes” was all I could manage to say.

    I don’t dare turn around to face her, I couldn’t face her I was ashamed of myself for not being to keep my promise to her.  My throat becomes dryer as I wait for her to speak. 

    “Then leave.” She abruptly orders. “Leave now.” 

    Those words came at me like dagger through my heart. I lost my breath and my mind. How could she order me like that?  In detached tone, I thought she cared for me as I for her. 

     Not being able to feel my body anymore and being able to take this tense atmosphere I rush out of the room, slamming the door behind me, falling to my knees once the door close and leaning against it.

   For the first time tears formed in the inner corners of my eyes and my heart felt as if she took her hand and torn it out. My tears run down my cheeks as they slowly freeze when they drop off my chin, and then melt again when they hit my jeans. 

    My hands grip at my hair and I try to capture my breath. But this pain… was something I’ve never experience and I don’t know quite how to deal with it.   
Little did I know that as I retreated to my room Tris was having the same experience. 

    Falling back onto my bed, I grab my cellphone and text Jongin… even though it was the most heartbreaking thing that I was ordered to do.

**Minseok:** Jongin… pick me up tomorrow morning… before daylight.  
 **Jongin:** Why? Chanyeol gave you an extra day to spend with that girl of yours… why not take it?  
 **Minseok:** just pick me up okay?!   
  Throwing my phone aside and letting out a strained groan as my hands find my face. I hear my phone buzz and I gaze at the screen.

**Jongin:** Be ready. No drama and don’t make me wait.

    That morning before the sun rose I walked out as quietly as I could with nothing but a white tee, jeans, backpack and tan boots. My hair was a mess so to make it look somewhat fashionable it tied a bandana around my head tying at the front. 

   Walking or more like dragging my lifeless body down to the light pole to wait for Jongin’s appearance but when I was just a few feet away I see a good friend of mine. 

    “Yo! Minseok!” His voices his joy of seeing me while sitting, one knee up on his hovering skateboard. 

    I smirk, walking up to him and slap his hand. “Still have that board I see”

   He chuckles, “Of course how else would I escape death?” then a girl pokes her head out behind him. He sees my eyes fill with interest and looks back “Oh this is Lexy” 

    We both wave and greet each other.

     “Luhan, Why are you here anyways? I ask, but then scold him. “and you know Chanyeol said not to get involve with humans” 

   “Well, She’s my girlfriend why wouldn’t I bring her along?” he raises his brow clearly confused as to why I would even ask. “I heard Jongin was picking you up so i thought he could pick us up too. 

    Just then black mist comes quickly and Jongin appears as fast as light. We all look to him as he approaches us. The light pole starting to stretch our shadows, but fades as the sun rises while we talk.

     “So you’re sure about not bring the girl?” Jongin ask me sounding bored.  
I take a deep breath and exhale. “Yeah, I can’t protect her… I’m clearly not strong enough” Faking a smile and laughing awkwardly. 

  Luhan scrunches his face and shakes his head in my direction. “Telling me not to get involved with humans” he mumbles as he looks away for a moment before turning back and smirking at me.

**At Tris’s room**

    I don’t know what made me awake before sunlight but I felt a sense of anxiety within my chest. Remembering last night I couldn’t help but scream out to the maids. I shouldn’t have told Minseok to leave! I was just angry that another close person was going to leave.

    A maid rushes in and tries to calm me down, but I break down sobbing for her to bring Minseok back, to do anything to bring him back to me. I didn’t want to lose another friend.

   “Milady,” the maid takes my hands and places an object in them. “it’s a tape recorder, Minseok left a message for you along with this stuff animal, he says its name is Snowflake(nunsong-i)”

   My finger quickly presses play and his voice appears calming me a little.

_My dear Tristyn,_  
I didn’t want to leave you. But as you know I’m not like you or the people that roam this earth. I’m an alien that is constantly wanted by your government… no by the world. Recently my life source has been fading, which caused me not to arrive as fast when u called me sometimes. In those times I would black out and I’m truly sorry for failing you in those times.   
Tristyn I want to thank you for making me experience so many emotions and activities that I only have dreamed of having. I will cherish our time we had forever and think back on them often. *takes breath* if I had it my way I would take you along, but I fear that I wouldn’t be able to protect you to the evil that is to come… but  I hope with Nunsong-I you will feel comfort and remember me too. This friendship isn’t over, I promise I will return to you. Please forgive me.  
 **End of tape**

   Tears run down my cheeks and I look towards my right side and reach out until I feel a soft fuzzy object. My fingers trace it and it was a dog stuff animal or at least that’s how Minseok’s explain dogs to me. It had big ears and a long tail with a big muzzle. 

    Suddenly, I realize I never gave Minseok the gift I prepared for him long ago so that he wouldn’t have to fear touching me. My anxiety urges me to walk quickly to the door but I end up running into my dresser. “Maid, please help me! Help me get to Minseok!”

   **Minseok POV**

   “Alright, let’s go Minseok” Jongin lazily hold out his hand and I hesitate looking back at the farmhouse hoping she would racing out the door. 

   “Wait! What about us?!” Luhan exclaims

     Jongin rolls his eyes. “You have transportation… hince your board” 

   “Luhan gazes down at his board that was blowing purple rings caused by his power. “Yeah… but I prefer to be low to the ground…” 

    Jongin facepalms and rubs his forehead. “Don’t be an idiot and use your board. Face your fear for once” he spits out, clearing getting irritated by prolonging the traveling process.

    “WAIT! Minseok!” A distance scream comes from the farmhouse as I take Jongin’s hand. 

    “Ugh what now?” He groans.

    I see Tris and a maid running toward us. She was still in her pajamas. Doesn’t she know how cold it is? She shouldn’t be out here! 

    I run towards her and meet her half way. Our breaths combining with the air. “You should be inside where it’s warm” I scold.

   She lets out an airy laugh. “you always scold me for that. I’m sorry, but please take this and take me with you” she hands me a pair of gloves that had snowflakes on them and the finger tips cut off. 

    “What? Why are u giving me these?” I ask with wide eyes.

    “Now you can touch me without being scared of hurting me” she informs me. “Put them on and try”

    I do as I’m told and I hesitate at touching her, but she reaches out to find my hand and brings it to her face. “See? I don’t feel your cold hands anymore” She smiles softly at me. 

    I smile at her overwhelmed with emotions, I was finally able to touch her and knowing this I found the confidence to bring her with me.

    Jongin comes up from behind. “What? Do I need to kill her?” He looks at me with no emotion. 

    “Kill me?” she trembles and moves behind me.

    “Jongin knock it off. You’re not that kind of person anymore!” I state angrily, guarding Tris with my body.

    Jongin twirls his sword within his hand and puts it back in sheath, smirking playfully at me. “Liar, saying you aren’t strong enough to protect her. 

  “What?” I raise brow confused.

    “Well, you just defended her right?” He smiles confidently.

   My brows furrow at his words until it finally hits me at what he was trying to prove to me by doing that act. I look up with confident and nod

“I will defiantly protect her

Blinded By The Cold

_**Xiumin POV** _

__

     When we first arrived here a lot of us were very wary of this planet. To us humans were weaklings, like little mice that we the snakes could prey on if we chose too. Strangely, Our Lord forbids us to cause these beings on Earth any harm. He had grown fond of them, thus creating us, the 12 guardians. Sadly, who we were raised by made us all lack something. 

     As the crystal seed was planted we were born, but sent to different areas of Exodus. But I was lucky enough to meet Master Chanyeol early on. Others were fortunate to be raised in loving homes while others not so much. 

    I shake my head and gaze up at my home. “It doesn’t matter how we were born now…if we can’t find our mother tree we will cease to exist.”

    Our only purpose was to retrieve the fallen crystal, then return as quickly as possible. Little did we know it wasn’t as fast as we were hoping for. Till this day we haven’t had a clue were our source of life for our kind had fallen or if the “mice” had their dirty hands on it. 

    Letting my palms rest against the wooden bench the autumn’s breeze picks up refreshing my skin and I grab the bench’s edge causing snow particles to form around my hands.

     A sweet yet familiar voice sings “Baozi~ are you out here?~” 

     Immediately my mind perks up and I look towards the steps to see my master gripping the rail and slowly making her way down. My face is painted in worry; she shouldn’t be out in this cold at night, especially with her disability.   
My nerves finally force me come to my senses and I rush over to where she was, lacing my arm with hers. “Master-“

    “It’s Tris to you” she smiles staring forward, but grabbing my arm with her other hand.  

     I stop her from proceeding forward. “R-right Tris you shouldn’t be out in this cold” I gulp feeling suddenly awkward I wasn’t quite used to being informal to anyone but as I served this girl she demands that I be casual. “Let’s go inside and I will make your favorite”

   She turns and reaches out to find my face. My hand reacts to help guide her, suddenly I hesitate as I’m reminded that I can’t touch her not without making her colder so I withdraw mine and lean my cheek into her hand causing an instant smile. 

    “Baozi makes the best hot cocoa~” She speaks softly as her hand slides back down to my arm gripping it tightly to warm her hand on my sleeve.

    If this was another human that compliment would’ve made them flustered, but for me I can’t radiate heat so therefore I could only mimic the shy actions.   
I lower my head and avoid the compliment by correcting her. “Tris, you know to address me as Minseok” I scold her softly offering a small smile as we enter her large farm house. 

    Her lips tighten at my demand and her arms fold over her chest when I seated her. “But you have such a round face it reminds me of Baozi’s!” she looks in the direction of my retreating footsteps into the kitchen. 

    A small smile creeps upon me while I’m gathering ingredients and mixing them. “Ahh… I shouldn’t have let you touch my face” Stirring the mix gently with a spoon I glance over to see her hiding her giggle with her small delicate hands. 

_**Flashback** _

    A beautiful spring morning falls upon us and I had been serving Tris for four months now. The breeze was cooling and very refreshing for me as the sun would peek out every now and then from the clouds, beaming its heat onto us. Which cause me to take medicine. 

    Tris had her head towards the blue sky with her eyes close, while enjoying the birds chirping, the wind causing the trees to brush against each other, and the light that made her shine.

   She was the happiest when she was outside enjoying the sounds of nature and the sun rays warming her lightly freckled cheeks. That was the first time I felt my heart race and feel the weird tickle sensation that humans call “Butterflies in your stomach” I couldn’t take my eyes off her, they were enchanted by her beauty.

   “Minseok?” she calls my name sweetly, sitting next to me on the blue painted porch steps.

   “Yes master Tris?” I turn to face her.

    She shakes her head and exhales. “It’s been four months Minseok, Call me Tris” she holds up a finger and waves it. “No master”

   “B-But, I-I’m working” I try to protest but end up tumbling over my words “I-I have to b-be p-p-professional”

    She tilts her head slightly letting her long auburn hair fall to her left shoulder. “But then how are we supposed to become friends?”

   I sharply turn my attention downwards. “We’re not.” 

    “Hmmm,” Tris pouts and turns back to the sky and sways her body side to side before speaking up again. “Everyone wants to be professional with me. But all I want is a friend who doesn’t leave me” She smiles softly back at me.

   My eyes widen and I’m a bit shocked at her words as my former master said the exact same thing. “W-What if I hurt you?” I ask nervously, gripping my knees. 

   She gives a short giggle then cheerfully answers “Silly how could you hurt me? Your touch, when you guide me is so gentle.”

    I fall silent. “should I tell her?” I chew my bottom lip “I’m running out of excuses”

    With that thought in my mind, anxiety rises and I blurt out, “I’m not human!” and clasping my hands over my mouth once I realize what I had done.

    “How so?” she ask with curiousity in her voice. “Do u have a disability too?”

    “No. I’m from a planet called Exodus… and I can’t become close to you because of my power… I freeze everything I touch, unless I cover my hands” My voice gets lower with each word. “I can’t touch you with my bare hands or you’ll get hurt” I let out a sorrow sigh. 

   “Well Minseok are you handsome?” 

    “What?!” I’m taken back by her random question.

    “Can I touch your face?” she smiles at me and reaches out towards it.  
I start to pull back, but something about her smile stopped me and I let her touch my face. 

   Her hands wonder down my round cheeks and my nose and almost instantly she smiles. “Well Mr. Freeze man you remind me of Baozi’s!” then breaks into laughter. 

    I couldn’t help but feel accepted by her. She didn’t directly say it but instead carried the conversation as if she knew all along. It relaxed me and I started to laugh with her. 

_**End Flashback** _

  
   “It’s your own fault then” she nods firmly.

   I seat myself next to her and guide the cup to her hands until she feels its warmth and grabs the handle. “Baozi it is then” I smile at her. “What wakened you Miss Tris?” 

   She blows the steam rising from her cup cooling the chocolate sweetness. “Hmmm I had a strange dream” raising the cup to her lips, sipping on the hot cocoa as it was still hot. 

   Knowingly, I wait for her to explain this dream. She fumbles with the handle of the cup with her thumb and wrinkles her nose, like she was unsure on how to enlighten me. 

   Just as her small pink lips open to speak…

   *buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

    My phone had gone off disturbing our light conversation. Settling my hand onto of my pocket in attempt to muffle the noise I don’t dare take my eyes off of Miss Tris. 

    She tilts her head, “You should get that… otherwise I’ll become curious” she smiles sweetly at me taking another sip. 

    I nod. “Right, this will only be a moment” quickly I stand up from the table, removing myself to a nearby hallway. It was darken but some light from the kitchen still sneaked its way in. 

    My finger presses redial and I turn my back away from Tris. I hated to be interrupted when I was spending time with her as I never know what her next move may be. She’s always putting herself at harm by walking alone.

    “Minseok!” a deep voice rings through my ear, clearly upset.

   “Y-Yes Master Chanyeol?” my lips quiver along with my body.

    “I don’t care what you were doing?! But you don’t miss a call from me!” he scolds angrily. I could just imagine his eyes lighting up in anger. I clench my teeth and eyes tightly .

    “It won’t happen again Master Chanyeol” I sincerely apologize. 

    A heavy sigh comes from the phone before he speaks again. “You know what’s going on right?” 

   “Yes, our life source is weakening” 

   “Right, So I need you here as soon as possible” He states firmly.

    “B-But I…y-you s-see” 

    “Kai will be there the day after tomorrow, make sure you’re ready. You know how he doesn’t like to wait.” 

    I glance over my shoulder at Tris who was curiously staring back in my general direction. I give a small short smile and turn back. “Master, I can’t leave.”

    “What? Why?” Chanyeol’s voice drips with sudden concern. “Are you injured?”

     I sigh heavily letting my head rest against the wall. “I’m looking after a girl-“

    “A girl? You know not to get involved with humans Minseok” he groans. 

      He’s one to talk… practically marked one.

     “But she’s blind… I can’t just leave her…. She’s adjusted to me and if I leave she’ll be lost!” I ramble loudly. “I promised her I wouldn’t leave! She has a special routine and she’s improving so much with me and I’ve…I’ve…” my voice slowly hauls

    Silence brews over us both. I knew Chanyeol could sympathize with me, but he was also the one to be firm with rules, even though he’s broke one, which was even more of a reason to let me stay. 

   I could tell he was stressed already and was deciding on how to handle my situation. Maybe… just maybe he’d be lenient this time. All I could do is close my eyes tightly and pray like a little boy who wanted to buy his first puppy.

    “Does she know?” He asks quietly, breaking the stillness.

    “She knows… I told her a while ago” I inform him with a drop of hope in my voice. 

    “Baekhyun! Knock it off!” The puppy’s voice could be heard in the background wanting to talk to me. “Look,” Chanyeol grunts as he tries to focus on our conversation and fend off our puppy. “Get off me Bacon!” A yelp was heard followed by a slight crashing noise, making me smile that Chanbaek was still so close. 

    I could barely hear Chanyeol’s voice as he probably had his hand over the phone. “You’ll get to see Minseok soon, so go bug Kai!” he voices his annoyance. 

    A few minutes later my master returns. “Look, Minseok… I’m leaving this up to you.” He states calmly. “If you bring her with just know that her life is at risk.” He warns me cautiously, and then ends the phone call at that. 

    Returning to her, I find that she had finished her drink and was trying to find her way to the sink. My eyes droop to the floor watching her struggle, always pained me. Bringing my eyes back, Tris was now gripping the sink and looking for the faucet.

    I slowly approach her from behind, reaching over her small figure and turn the faucet on. “Miss Tris shouldn’t get her delicate hands dirty” I spoke softly giving a small smile, taking the cup from her and scrubbing it clean.

    “I can do it myself!” she scowls and throws her hands out towards me, grabbing at my chest. Her sudden action causes me to stumble backwards and the glass to slip out of my hand, shattering it to pieces.

   She jumps at the noise, hiding her body into mine. “I-I’m sorry Minseok” whispering quietly in my chest.

    My body is frozen at her sudden touch, I wanted so badly to embrace her and comfort her but this curse refuses to let me touch anything without it turning to ice. Awkwardly my tense arms hang outward as she hugs me.

     My stiff legs wobble backwards, making her grip on me lessen and lets me break free. “It’s alright Tristyn” I mumble, crouching down to clean the mess.

     “Don’t move until I say it’s okay.” I state in a firm tone. 

      “Are you mad at me?” questioning me, her voice almost inaudible to my ears.

   At times like these I wish I could touch her, to grab her hand and rub my thumb along it to comfort her. To squeeze her hand gently as we shared each other warmth through our light grip, but I could only comfort with sweet words. I remain silent as I sulk at this thought of not being able to ease her worry the right way, the way she deserves.

   “Mi-Minseok?”

     A soft chuckle rises in my throat and I smile at her, even though she could never till that I was. We both were at such disadvantages; I couldn’t imagine how she feels about putting up with me. 

    Picking up the last piece I rise to my feet and stare at her as she stares unknowing if I was upset or not. “I’m not mad, it’s a common mistake made by everyone, no worries” I try to make myself sound cheerful. 

    A soft smile appears on her lips and her hands find the counter again. “Right, Baozi used to let glasses slip from his icy hands all the time” 

    I click my tongue at her and roll my eyes. “Only in the beginning”

    “My dream… it was about a red star and it started to crack Baozi” she sudden brings the topic back up. “You were there too and in pain” she makes a motion to her chest, her slender fingers curling tightly. “Your heart was hurting”

   My eyes widen more and more as she delivers this information. It frightening me as her dream was all too real. She tries to remember more but I stop her quickly not wanting to hear anymore. 

    My mind was frozen in terror. “Tris, that’s enough for tonight… Let’s get you to bed” I avoid encouraging her to talk more about this nightmare.  
I waited for her to protest but instead she loops her arm in mine and we proceed to her bedroom. Once to her room I was to wait outside as the maid dressed her.

     Leaning against the door I could help but think about how her dream was way too real and she seemed to remember most of it or at least the important parts. Subconsciously, my hand moves to my chest.

    How could she know about my weakness? She didn’t state it specifically but if my heart doesn’t remain frozen my life could be at risk. Thank god, Yixing made pills just for that situation. I take the small bottle out of my pocket and gaze at the three remaining pills. 

   To think it was full this month and I go through them so fast now. It’s as if they’re effect is weakening just like my body. It doesn’t help that I have to wear long sleeves for Tris so that she is able to touch me, but in doing that I sacrifice my life.

     I fondle the bottle in my one hand, smiling softly to myself. It would be worth it though. The months I’ve been here I’ve felt like I had a purpose again and had learned so many emotions that I never carried before. I… felt wanted…and alive again. It was all thanks to Tristyn for melting my ice cold attitude. 

    “If only I could express it better” I mutter softly to myself before I hear a creak behind me signaling that the maid had finished preparing the girl who saved my life from isolation. 

    Upon entering I see her shuffle under her covers and wiggle around trying to find the perfect spot. 

    I chuckle at the sight “You’re 20 years old, yet you act like a child from time to time” parking myself in a chair by her bed. 

    She turns her head and smirks “Is that your way of saying I’m cute?” 

    “Miss Tris is always adorable” I smirk back, knowing she was trying to cause me to stutter.

    “Aw you don’t stutter like you did in the beginning” She sticks her tongue out.  “No fun”

   “My apologies” I reach up to flick off the lamp by her bed. “Is there anything else you need?”

   Silence was cast down upon us as I wanted patiently for an answer or a demand. After waiting a few more minutes I nod and turn out the light, letting the darkness coat the room.

    But as I turn and start to head towards the door I am summon. “Baozi… you’re leaving soon aren’t you?”

    “Huh?” 

  “I heard you shouting about how you can’t leave, but you are aren’t you?” she softly whispers into the darkness.

   My eyes dart around the room, my jaw clenches and my hands form into fist. I was trembling, not out of fear but because it was true. 

    “Yes” was all I could manage to say.

    I don’t dare turn around to face her, I couldn’t face her I was ashamed of myself for not being to keep my promise to her.  My throat becomes dryer as I wait for her to speak. 

    “Then leave.” She abruptly orders. “Leave now.” 

    Those words came at me like dagger through my heart. I lost my breath and my mind. How could she order me like that?  In detached tone, I thought she cared for me as I for her. 

     Not being able to feel my body anymore and being able to take this tense atmosphere I rush out of the room, slamming the door behind me, falling to my knees once the door close and leaning against it.

   For the first time tears formed in the inner corners of my eyes and my heart felt as if she took her hand and torn it out. My tears run down my cheeks as they slowly freeze when they drop off my chin, and then melt again when they hit my jeans. 

    My hands grip at my hair and I try to capture my breath. But this pain… was something I’ve never experience and I don’t know quite how to deal with it.   
Little did I know that as I retreated to my room Tris was having the same experience. 

    Falling back onto my bed, I grab my cellphone and text Jongin… even though it was the most heartbreaking thing that I was ordered to do.

**Minseok:** Jongin… pick me up tomorrow morning… before daylight.  
 **Jongin:** Why? Chanyeol gave you an extra day to spend with that girl of yours… why not take it?  
 **Minseok:** just pick me up okay?!   
  Throwing my phone aside and letting out a strained groan as my hands find my face. I hear my phone buzz and I gaze at the screen.

**Jongin:** Be ready. No drama and don’t make me wait.

    That morning before the sun rose I walked out as quietly as I could with nothing but a white tee, jeans, backpack and tan boots. My hair was a mess so to make it look somewhat fashionable it tied a bandana around my head tying at the front. 

   Walking or more like dragging my lifeless body down to the light pole to wait for Jongin’s appearance but when I was just a few feet away I see a good friend of mine. 

    “Yo! Minseok!” His voices his joy of seeing me while sitting, one knee up on his hovering skateboard. 

    I smirk, walking up to him and slap his hand. “Still have that board I see”

   He chuckles, “Of course how else would I escape death?” then a girl pokes her head out behind him. He sees my eyes fill with interest and looks back “Oh this is Lexy” 

    We both wave and greet each other.

     “Luhan, Why are you here anyways? I ask, but then scold him. “and you know Chanyeol said not to get involve with humans” 

   “Well, She’s my girlfriend why wouldn’t I bring her along?” he raises his brow clearly confused as to why I would even ask. “I heard Jongin was picking you up so i thought he could pick us up too. 

    Just then black mist comes quickly and Jongin appears as fast as light. We all look to him as he approaches us. The light pole starting to stretch our shadows, but fades as the sun rises while we talk.

     “So you’re sure about not bring the girl?” Jongin ask me sounding bored.  
I take a deep breath and exhale. “Yeah, I can’t protect her… I’m clearly not strong enough” Faking a smile and laughing awkwardly. 

  Luhan scrunches his face and shakes his head in my direction. “Telling me not to get involved with humans” he mumbles as he looks away for a moment before turning back and smirking at me.

**At Tris’s room**

    I don’t know what made me awake before sunlight but I felt a sense of anxiety within my chest. Remembering last night I couldn’t help but scream out to the maids. I shouldn’t have told Minseok to leave! I was just angry that another close person was going to leave.

    A maid rushes in and tries to calm me down, but I break down sobbing for her to bring Minseok back, to do anything to bring him back to me. I didn’t want to lose another friend.

   “Milady,” the maid takes my hands and places an object in them. “it’s a tape recorder, Minseok left a message for you along with this stuff animal, he says its name is Snowflake(nunsong-i)”

   My finger quickly presses play and his voice appears calming me a little.

_My dear Tristyn,  
I didn’t want to leave you. But as you know I’m not like you or the people that roam this earth. I’m an alien that is constantly wanted by your government… no by the world. Recently my life source has been fading, which caused me not to arrive as fast when u called me sometimes. In those times I would black out and I’m truly sorry for failing you in those times.   
Tristyn I want to thank you for making me experience so many emotions and activities that I only have dreamed of having. I will cherish our time we had forever and think back on them often. *takes breath* if I had it my way I would take you along, but I fear that I wouldn’t be able to protect you to the evil that is to come… but  I hope with Nunsong-I you will feel comfort and remember me too. This friendship isn’t over, I promise I will return to you. Please forgive me.  
 **End of tape**_

   Tears run down my cheeks and I look towards my right side and reach out until I feel a soft fuzzy object. My fingers trace it and it was a dog stuff animal or at least that’s how Minseok’s explain dogs to me. It had big ears and a long tail with a big muzzle. 

    Suddenly, I realize I never gave Minseok the gift I prepared for him long ago so that he wouldn’t have to fear touching me. My anxiety urges me to walk quickly to the door but I end up running into my dresser. “Maid, please help me! Help me get to Minseok!”

   **Minseok POV**

   “Alright, let’s go Minseok” Jongin lazily hold out his hand and I hesitate looking back at the farmhouse hoping she would racing out the door. 

   “Wait! What about us?!” Luhan exclaims

     Jongin rolls his eyes. “You have transportation… hince your board” 

   “Luhan gazes down at his board that was blowing purple rings caused by his power. “Yeah… but I prefer to be low to the ground…” 

    Jongin facepalms and rubs his forehead. “Don’t be an idiot and use your board. Face your fear for once” he spits out, clearing getting irritated by prolonging the traveling process.

    “WAIT! Minseok!” A distance scream comes from the farmhouse as I take Jongin’s hand. 

    “Ugh what now?” He groans.

    I see Tris and a maid running toward us. She was still in her pajamas. Doesn’t she know how cold it is? She shouldn’t be out here! 

    I run towards her and meet her half way. Our breaths combining with the air. “You should be inside where it’s warm” I scold.

   She lets out an airy laugh. “you always scold me for that. I’m sorry, but please take this and take me with you” she hands me a pair of gloves that had snowflakes on them and the finger tips cut off. 

    “What? Why are u giving me these?” I ask with wide eyes.

    “Now you can touch me without being scared of hurting me” she informs me. “Put them on and try”

    I do as I’m told and I hesitate at touching her, but she reaches out to find my hand and brings it to her face. “See? I don’t feel your cold hands anymore” She smiles softly at me. 

    I smile at her overwhelmed with emotions, I was finally able to touch her and knowing this I found the confidence to bring her with me.

    Jongin comes up from behind. “What? Do I need to kill her?” He looks at me with no emotion. 

    “Kill me?” she trembles and moves behind me.

    “Jongin knock it off. You’re not that kind of person anymore!” I state angrily, guarding Tris with my body.

    Jongin twirls his sword within his hand and puts it back in sheath, smirking playfully at me. “Liar, saying you aren’t strong enough to protect her. 

  “What?” I raise brow confused.

    “Well, you just defended her right?” He smiles confidently.

   My brows furrow at his words until it finally hits me at what he was trying to prove to me by doing that act. I look up with confident and nod

“I will defiantly protect her


	4. Insanity (Kai)

Insanity (Kai)

**CH.4 Do’s and Luhan’s are next.**

   The darkness fell upon us, revealing our blood red eyes. Wind blowing at our backs as we perched ourselves, upon a building’s edge, observing the cars and humans passing below us. Chatter and honks of cars fill my ears alongside Tao’s habit of playing with his switch knife. 

   Open… close… Open… Close.

   My eyes shut calmly as I try to refocus on what we were here for. But the noises only seemed to grow louder and louder.  “Get the information… get the crystal…” A growl escapes my lips repeating that thought. 

   Honk. Chatter. Honk. Honk. Screeeech!!

    I feel my eyelids squeeze tighter with each annoyance, my fingers wrap around the hem my hood harshly pulling it over my head, attempting to muffle the ruckus. 

   This world was so annoying… half the humans that inhabit this place don’t know what to do with themselves! It blew my mind that they are able to survive with their low intellect. 

   Open. Close.Open.Close.

_Holy shit!_

   My hand rips the switch knife out of Tao’s hand, placing it my pocket. Normally I don’t let his habit get the best of me, but the urge to get off this planet made me snap. 

   He looks at me baffled by my actions, and then stares down at his hand clearly upset that I took his toy away. “What’s with you Kai?”  He turns his attention to the crowd, his mouth slightly curving upwards. 

    “Tao. We came here for one thing.” The wind picks up and blowing my bangs out of my face, revealing my grin more as my head turns up to our home. “If you’re that bored with this assignment, then let’s create a new one.” My gaze meets his, instantly he smirks devilishly knowing all too well what I meant. 

     Breaking away, Tao shakes his head and jumps off the ledge, onto the roof. “You know we’re not allowed to do that.” He points his index finger to the sky. “Chanyeol’s orders~”singing the demand, letting his elbows lean against the ledge. 

    “Annoying” I mutter under my breath, causing the blonde to chuckle. 

    It was true, Our leader wanted no human to be harmed in anyway. He said it wasn’t our priority to mingle with humans, but only to get what you can from them, meaning information.  Chanyeol made it very clear to Tao and me though as if he was worried we’d kill.

    “Such distrust in us” I tsk, but then smirk. “But it’s not my fault if one chooses to die” Besides its human natural to kill or be killed right? I would just be helping the process, saving them from each other and themselves. Amused with this thought, my hand starts to twitch. 

    Tao takes notice.  
    “Your hand is twitching” he says blatantly and sighs. “It’s like you’re asking to be burned.” 

    But by then I had tuned him out and was focusing on a couple hanging by a light pole, the man casually leaning against it, but clearly agitated. Of course the girl reacts by throwing her hands up and making big gestures. My expression went dull as it was a typical fight, but the only thing that semi perks my interest as nothing else was happening, just blurs of people hurrying to get home.My eyes go back and forth between the two, reading their lips. 

**Girl:** “You’re always putting your friends before me!”   
**Boy:** “I need guy time what wrong with that?”  
 **Girl:** “Do you even love me?”  
 **Boy:** “It’s not a matter of love it’s a matter of space”   
**Girl:** -Glares- Fine then. Since I’m such an eyesore this is the last you’ll see of me!” –marches off angrily-

    I raise a brow, slightly tilting my head. “I don’t know why she’s upset… she’s the one that clings to him.” 

    “Yah!” Tao’s voice rings through my eardrum. “You’re watching a drama unfold, while I’ve been begging for food?!”  He spat sending a deep glare upon my body. 

    I smirk and hold a chuckle in my throat. Tao was so easily to annoy and play with but after being with him practically my whole life, it’s become so boring.  Even if he was troublesome at times, he is the closest thing I have to what humans would call a “bond”  

    I only give him a side glance before I’m gone and reappear on the sidewalk below him. 

   “3…2…1” my knuckle crack in sync with my voice. 

    “Bastard!!” The giant hollers from above. “You could’ve at least taken me with you!” he cocks his head to the right, cursing silently to himself. 

    I look up and intentionally give him a confused expression. “I specifically remember you telling me that you’re not a baby anymore…” then I toss him a sarcastic grin. “I was only doing what you wanted”

    “Aish!” he ruffles his hair roughly and turns around to pace off his anger.   
It wasn’t even a challenge for me anymore. My brother gets upset at anything and all it takes is the right needle to poke his skin. I guess with our past one of us had to be the loud and obnoxious one. If he wasn’t I don’t think I would be able to hold onto my sanity. 

    The sound of his shoes touching the ground snaps me back and I’m faced with a very angry Tao, but I wanted to play a little more so I fuel the fire with another smart comment. “You know, jumping from the building probably caught people’s attention…” I tilt my head and the right side of my lip curves. “And weren’t you going on about not doing anything to harm or attract humans?”

    His jaw hangs open, watching, as I pass him by with my hands in my pockets and my head low.  My eyes look to the side and then straight ahead, it was just enough to see Tao mimicking my smart comment and trailing behind me.

    We end up in a bar with distasteful music beating at my eardrums. Tons of humans crowded the dance floor, grinding against each other like horny baboons. It was disgusting how this species courted each other. Then again I would be giving the men too much credit if they did seduce women other ways, besides drugging or grinding against them. 

    Tao leans back in his chair and watches them in awe, even though he was older of us two, he still was childish. My brother was very fascinated by this world, every action humans made or bright sign made him sigh in awe. It was like we were on vacation and I was the one forced here.  He shakes his head slightly, spinning around to face the counter, grinning like an idiot. 

   “The girls here are so mind blowing!” he throws hands over his face, covering his beet red cheeks. “If Chanyeol wants us to learn emotions, then I call learning lust first!” He looks at me with a stupid grin still plastered on his face.

    Leaning forward and swirling my drink, watching a tiny tornado form I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at him… such a simple thinker. “It’s more of a secondary emotion…” I take a breath. “It’s a desire rather than an emotion.”

   He punches my shoulder lightly, frowning at my statement. “Kai, you’re ruining all the fun!” Tao’s cheek lands in his palm.

   My plum lips touch the edge of my glass, letting my tongue taste the bitter sweet wine. But a sudden grab causes me to choke up my drink; luckily my sharp reflexes stop the intruder.  I turn to the source and it’s a girl with a playful look upon her face. 

    “Remove your hand.” I state firmly.

    “Aww, but you’re so handsome and your smile just makes my body shake with excitement.” She winks as she slides her hand further down. “Besides you’re body seems to like it” she grips my manhood harder. 

   “Ha.” I throw my head up, rolling it back down meeting her gaze with a deep glare. “What my body tells you and what I tell you are two different things” I stand up from my chair and remove her hand.  

   My mind now racing with multiple ways to torture her makes me push her hard against the wall.  My eyes flicker to the ground for a moment, and then settle back on hers. My hand was twitching once more and the craving was rising, no pulsing through my veins. 

   Sweat slides down the sides of my face as I bite my lower lip not daring to take my eyes off hers. “It would be so easy” my voice shakes, taking a hard gulp to control what power of resistance I had left in me

   She tilts her head, giving me a seductive gesture with her small finger to her lips. “I knew you couldn’t resist” she leans whispering ever so softly in my ear.   
Feeling her warm breath upon my neck was enough to break me. My hand crashes on the wall inches from her head. “Girl…” I lean in closing in on her lips. “I will tear you apart” my eyes linger with hers for another couple of seconds before I push off the wall and make my way to the exit. 

    But she latches onto my wrist, preventing me from reaching my destination. I don’t dare face that filthy slut, my eyes can’t be tainted with her stupidity. 

    “I like pain~ show me how you’d tear me~” her voice painted in a failed attempt to be anywhere close to sexy.

    This girl was so annoying. How can Tao be attracted to such disgusting creatures?! Just letting one touch me is making my stomach nauseous. She begins to tug on my wrist and I stare at the exit sign almost admiring the red that bleed brightly into it, before turning on my heel and revealing mine. 

    She smiles at first, thinking she has won, but it quickly vanishes and her hand rush to her mouth.  I couldn’t help feeling this rush of happiness, this emotion that I was forced to cage inside my heart was leaking and I find my lips twitching with joy.  

   My smile grows bigger as she stumbles backwards with each step I take. Her coloring draining from her face and turning it sheet white. A flick of my wrist and she’d probably pass out. 

    “y-y-your e-eyes a-are red!” her mouth drips with fear. 

    “You lost your smile” I furrow my brows, tilting my head and giving off a sad expression.

    She shakes her head repeatedly and scrambles away screaming “Monster! Monster!”  But of course being in a bar with loud music mutes her fear.  

   “Too bad” I click my tongue and shrug my shoulders, walking out the door. “I could’ve made her smile~” 

    Drizzle had formed, while we ate, making the streets, buildings damp with raindrops. Moisture sinks into my tanned skin, closing my eyes and letting my head fall backwards enjoying the cool drips that ran down my neck. After the little annoyance I had, it was nice to let little droplets relax you, or maybe I was the only one. Becoming so relaxed made my mind become mush and I find myself lost in my own thoughts. 

    “Stop it!!” 

    My head jerks forward, eyes scanning the streets, trying to locate the desperate scream.

   “Please stop!!” 

    My eyes lock on an alley across the street. Now curious, I find my feet aligning themselves with the dark backstreet, revealing to my eyes figurines moving roughly.  Narrowing in on the scene my smile slowly began to carve into my face. 

    “1…2…3…” tilting my head side to side as I counted. My jaw cracks as I reposition it. My smile now baring fangs I could feel the sensation again the one I missed so much. 

   “I’m rescuing her” I reason with Chanyeol’s order, threatening my very existence. 

    Lifting up my hood, I glance back at the bar, deciding whether I should bring Tao with. But her cries for help play like music to my ears and my feet subconsciously guide me across the brick street, stopping by the fence that was on either side of the two buildings. 

   “Come on! Make this easy and stop fighting!” one of the two men demands, and pins the small teenage girl against the wall. 

   Leaning, my head against the cold metal I couldn’t help but find the two men comical. If they were going to rape her then they’d have to be faster than this. Clearly it was their first time. I cross my arms and exhale. 

    “You can’t even manage to rape her…” I push off the fence and take a few steps forward. “Too much time has gone by” I hid my laughter in my fist. “It’s a miracle you haven’t been caught yet.”

    Both men turn their attention towards me, eyeing the victim, making sure she had no chance of escaping. The boy on the right was smaller and shuffles nervously, unsure of how to solve this problem. Looking to my left the older man was sizing me up, seeing if he could take me on…

   “What do you want punk?!” he spat.

   My eyes shift towards the girl and I put on a friendly smile. The girl was frozen in fear, literally glued to the wall. It was really a shame that such a beautiful girl had become victim to these scummy bags of dirt. Her eyes show the amount of fear pouring out of her and into my every pore, fueling my need. I continue to give her my soft smile as I mouth “Don’t worry” but her eyes widen and she presses tightly against the wall. 

    “Wipe that smile off your face!” The older man comes rushing at me, full force. 

    Not bothering to turn my attention to him, my hand swiftly stops the metal pipe with ease and cocking my head towards him, running my tongue along the inner side of my cheek. 

    “You know if you’re going to attack me.” My hand twists the rusty pipe out of his hand, bending his wrist back, causing him to groan in pain. “It’s best not to making obnoxious remarks.” I kick him off, sending him crashing into the wall.

     The younger one quickly runs to the elder’s aid and lends him a shoulder to help him up. But it was no use now, my eyes were raging red and my mind was set to one thing, to draw blood. They would not be escaping tonight. 

    My red converse’s scrape the wet brick with each step I took towards them. Both of them prepare to hold their ground; it was cute how they acted like they had a chance. The red of my eyes flicker down to my shoes, and my tongue glides across my lower lip as I decide how I should go about this, my craving need to be well satisfied. 

    Tipping my head to the right, I feel my grin grow more sinister at the idea that crawls into my mind. “Let’s play a game shall we?” I suggest with a hint of joy to my voice. 

    “This… This… guy isn’t normal!” the boy gulps hard, breaking out in a nervous sweat. “Brother… his eyes are…” he trails off, fear cutting off his voice.

    I lift my head and give a short chuckle. “Now Now, Don’t go wetting yourself” I wave my index finger, in attempt to provoke the older man. The corners of my mouth drop into a frown. “It would ruin the fun!”

    “You’re one sick bastard!” 

   My brows crinkle in confusion. “Then we must be the same.” I offer them a warm smile as I continue, “Because you’re a rapist.” 

   In the mist of all this action my ears suddenly pick up on footsteps behind me, which planned on silently fading away. “You move. You die.” I threaten loud enough to make her stop dead in her tracks. 

   But I had to give the girl credit. It was a smart move. “Escape while the enemy is distracted” it’s very common tactic here on earth. 

   “Now,” I tuck my hands in my hoodie. “There’s only one rule. If you can…” I point to my cheek. “Get a scratch on my body…within 20 minutes then I will let you go.” 

   The boys look at each other and smile, thinking they had the win in their hands. This game was very easy to be quite frank, to humans. But, for someone like me it wouldn’t end the way the boys wanted. It’s a game set up for me and me only.

    The scrawny one chokes up enough courage to ask. “I-If we d-don’t?”  
A sly smile is all I give in reply, before I race towards him. My eyes were fixated on his pulsing veins in his neck. These slender fingers were itching to tear into his skin and gash out his jugular, to feel the warmth of his blood spray upon my face, but that would be too easy, too short and I wanted to play. Pushing forward, I slash at his neck causing him to stumble and crash on the ground.

    I look over at him only a few inches away. “Ahh… I missed!” ruffling my hair frustrated, because I rarely ever miss my first shot. 

     I walk until I was hovering over his fragile body. He was speechless as he laid prompt up by his elbows underneath me. His chest was exhaling fear rapidly and his brown orbs dart around for something, anything to strike back with. Roughly my hands grab his collar, my jaw clench tightly, growling through my teeth angrily. “This time I’ll X’s out your face!”  

    In an instant from the corner of my eye, I am force to evaporate into thin air.    
“Predictable” letting the word slowly slide from my mouth and tickle the back of his neck.  

    The older brother I assumed, swings back attempting to draw blood with a broken beer bottle. But again I catch his wrist and fling him away from the youngling.  His scream only excited me more.  My shoulder falls as I turn back to watch him catch his body. “You only have ten minutes, before I reveal love” flashing him a toothy grin. 

     By this time, the rain had started to pour in, making locks of my hair stick to the sides of my face and my clothes tighten around my body as they soak up the drops.  I look towards the sky feeling something off about this area, suddenly. It felt familiar but yet I couldn’t locate the aura. 

    “I can’t take this bastard anymore!” the boy cries out through the hard drops of rain and rushes towards me with bat in hand. 

    Instead of waiting for him, I reward him by meeting him face to face as I admire his unexpected bravery.  My eyes widen with pure joy seeing a flash of horror on his face and for a moment everything went silent as the cracking of his bones mixed with his blood curdling cries of pain replaced the pitter patters of rain.

   Drip. Drip. Drip.

     Red ran down the indents of my fingers and knuckles and drips into a small puddle causing it to ripple over and over. But what was even more enjoyable than the blood streaming down my arm, was the pulsing in my hand.  It was life itself and I held its future in my fist. 

    I set my eyes upon his pale face and frown. “You didn’t let me play long enough” my lower lip curls, watching his eyes roll inside his head. 

    His body falls limp and I kick it off my arm, revealing the hole through his chest. The pleasure that was running through my veins was jumping like crazy, my every blood cell was radiating the craving I held in so long. 

    The other man was shouting bloody murder at my back but I was too happy that I couldn’t suppress my laughter anymore. My shoulders shake as I express my joy and my hand that was stained in blood shakes as I bring to my face to wipe the water off, painting half of my face red. 

    The man watches my mental breakdown in shock and unsure of how to react or what he should do. He literally just watched his little brother be punctured through the chest and he did nothing… nothing at all. 

   “W-Why? You ass!!” he cries and falls to his knees in disbelief of what he just witnessed.

    Letting my laughter die down I turn, hanging my head as I take a couple steps towards him. “Don’t worry, he left you a ‘forget me not’” bringing my head up so he could see my sweet smile. I hold out my hand to show him the beating heart laying in it. “I told you I would show you love” I cheerfully state.

    Then I vanish to appear inches from his face, bring his younger brother heart up to his eye level so he could see every vein. “It’s pret-“ 

    The rapist knocks the heart out of my hand and it rolls a couple inches away. “You… demon!…Monst-“ blood blocks of his airway and I look to see him grabbing at a sword through his chest. 

    Immediately I stand and groan. “Tao… you know not to ruin my fun.” I bluntly show my anger.

    He rolls his eyes and nudges his head “Look the police are coming” he pulls his sword out and lets the body hit the ground.

    It was true, flashing blue and red reflected on the brick walls of the alley. This suddenly reminds me of the girl that I glued to the wall with terror.  My eyes lock on the crouching girl near the giant dumpster. She was sobbing and whining something too soft for me to hear.  I contemplate for a few minutes on what I should do with her. My craving was only semi satisfied so I could fill it by finishing her off as well. I mean what she had just captured with her eyes will forever play back and haunt her. It would be another favor for humanity. 

    I crouch down in front of her and observe her expressions as she tries to avoid looking at me. My mind is clouded as I didn’t understand how she could be scared when I just saved her life. Wouldn’t someone normal be happy that they can live another day? 

   My eyes travel down to her chest and I couldn’t help but reach for her necklace. It was a heart and had a special engraved name on it, someone close to her I guessed. Why do humans… have such things? As I stare at it my mind became fuzzy along with my vision. My body rocks forward as I try to stay conscious, it was slowly getting harder to breath. My hand lands on the brick wall next to the girls head. 

   “Yah! Come on! We can’t be caught!” Tao grabs my shoulder and pleads for us to flee.   

    My hand reaches for her chin, tilting it up. “Look…” I gasp, trying to get any air to my lungs that I could. My eyes were drooping, but I fight to keep my gaze on her. “Look at me” I demand her trembling only exciting me more

.    She instantly does as she told and stares back into my warm brown eyes. “Don’t… please don’t!” she begins to beg for her life. 

     My lips tremble feeling the urge to smile; it was cute when a girl begs for her life. Red drips over my left eye and down to my mouth letting my tongue taste the metallic. Wetting my lips, my thumb runs across my lower lip wiping the blood from it. 

    “Why… aren’t you happy?!” I shout at her. 

    She jumps at my sudden outburst and backs as far she can to get away from me. But my grip on her chin pulls her back and I slowly stain her face as I caress her cheek. As I’m doing this she is frozen, not even a blink. To be honest I don’t know why I was doing this myself, but it upset me that she wasn’t happy. It was then that my mind decided. I draw Tao’s knife from my pocket and hold it under her chin. “If I can’t make you smile, then your no use to me!!” My voice shakes with anger as I drive the knife into her throat, causing fresh blood to splatter across my face. Her scream muffled by the blood choking her airway.

   After that everything shut down and all I could see was my brother’s blurred body, shouting at me to stay awake. But the energy left my body succumbing me to darkness.

     Sudden jolts make my eyelids weakly flutter open and I try to readjust my vision. My head hurt something terrible, but I could tell I wasn’t walking on my two feet. Tao’s hands are wrapping around me and he was running quickly through the alleys holding me bridal style as my head was bobbing like crazy. 

   “Shit. Shit .Shit!” He hoarsely curses, abruptly stopping at a dead end. I weakly smile because seeing Tao freak out was always something comical. His cat like eyes were scanning any way out, but the cops were closing in, blocking our path.  

   “Damnit Kai! Why do you always leave shit like this to me!?” he snaps and glances down to me, suddenly stunned that I was barely awake. “Uhhhh…” he laughs nervously. “Forget… what I just said” 

   I reach up slowly my fingertips graze his sharp chin, giving him a sly smirk as my hand falls into my lap again. “You shit head” I insult with what energy I had left. 

  “Stop right there!” A cop demands over the microphone, causing Tao to spin around on his heels. 

    His eyes widen with panic and sweat was racing off the corners of his face. He was never a quick thinker, but he made up for that by his quick attacks. I feel his body slowly back up until he hit the wall. “Piss heads! Back off!” he warns 

   “Make a move and we’ll shoot!” the cop threatens back and his fellow cops close in. 

    Tao hold me closer beginning to lightly shake as he thought of what to do. He could use his power and slide pass the cops but it would do no good if we both drained our energy. I suck in a breath, faintly raising my hand to snap my fingers.

    As soon as we poof into our hotel, Tao immediately throws me on the bed, not giving a rat’s ass if he hurts me or not. Even though he was upset with me, I didn’t feel bad. I figure he would yell his little fits and then rush in the bathroom to take a shower so why build up guilt inside me? 

     “Are you stupid?!” he paces at the end of the bed, running his hand through his drenched locks. “Do you know what Chanyeol’s going to do to us?!” he stops for a moment to glare at me, before letting his anxiety set him off pacing again. He slams his fist repeatedly into the wall creating cracks; I suppose he was imagining it was me and releasing his anger on the poor wall. 

    I roll my head and prop myself up on my elbows. “Who cares?” bored with this tantrum my brother was throwing. He had resorted to throwing my stuff off the dresser, how immature. You see it once it’s funny but if you see it constantly it’s just stupid. 

    He shakes his head at me in disbelief almost chuckling at my smart ass comment. “Don’t you want to change?!” he asks sitting across from me now, trying to calm his body. 

    I sigh. “Why?” wetting my lips before I continue. “Why should I change? Who should I change for? Huh?” my eyes lazily meet his glare. 

    His head drops into his hands, rubbing his forehead. “Kai… This is our chance to be something else besides killers.” He heaves a heavy sigh as his legs shake. He was suppressing his rage “To get rid of the assassin label”

    I burst out laughing and sit up, almost choking on the words he just spat out. “You want to protect these low beings? Have you forgotten how our people abandon us when we were kids?!” I spat back. I could feel the rage of my past rise in my chest. 

    Why in the world would I protect humans who have done nothing for me?! Why would I save my people who left me to die in my younger years?! Tao must be creating some dumb fantasy in his head because he believed Chanyeol’s words. He trusted that prince to change the world. But the only thing that matters to be is to retrieve the crystal and save my own ass. 

    Tao gives a short chuckle, pointing his finger at me. “You know what your real problem is?” he cracks a disgusting smirk. “You can’t forget about Rose! You can’t let it go!!” he screams at me. 

     That broke me, how dare he bring her up! He had no business pour her name out of his sick mouth! My fingers curl tightly around his collar pulling his face closer to mine. “Don’t you dare bring her up! You bastard!” shoving him back, I quickly reach for my coat and lay my hand on the door knob.

     “Move on kai! You killed her because you were ordered too!!” he doesn’t back down, closing the space between us. “You couldn’t go against our boss!! And you kill her!! But now’s your chance to change and you don’t even attempt it!” he shoves me against the door. “Grow the fuck up!”

    I bit my lip hard to hold in the mixture of feelings Tao was peeling away from me. Half of me wanted to kill him and the other half just couldn’t handle everything that had been relayed to me.  All I could do was shake my head at him, disappointed on how he couldn’t understand anything I was hiding in me.

  
     “Don’t follow me” I whisper, turning to face the door and twist the knob. “I’m done with you.” Then I rush out the door and teleport, leaving dark mist behind.

      I sat myself down by the oceans edge, slurping on an ice cold soda, staring down at my reflection in the dark sea. Dangling my legs over the cement wall I replayed back the night I had crushed someone dear to me. It hurt what Tao had said to me because he never had something special like I did with her. I couldn’t really understand what I had with her myself; she was part of sanity I had left in me. Now every day I seem to battle myself from demons that dirty my heart. At times I wanted to give up and just let myself go insane, it’s not like I had anything left to live for.  

    Looking at the water again I find the corners of my mouth trying to smile. It felt like if I practice I could remember what it looks like to be truly happy. But my mouth just wiggles and mocks me, making me dissolve my reflection with my feet. 

    “Looks like I’m stuck with a frown” I softly laugh at myself as I finish up my drink setting it down next to me. “Not like it matters anyways… nothing to smile about.” 

    Leaning back against my hands I close my eyes and try to relax and put my mind off of everything that had happen tonight. I want to be at peace before I search for somewhere to sleep. But suddenly I feel small pressure against my thighs and then something plop down on my lap. Opening right eye I look down to see a brown ball of fur, licking its paws. 

   “A…A dog?” I furrow my brows, not knowing how to react to the sudden animal’s weight on my lap. 

    The little dog looks up at me with bright eyes and yips at me as to say hello. This was weird to me… how does a dog just randomly select someone to lie on? Was it that easy to do? As I stare at it, the fur ball just rolls over on its back and wiggles its paws at me playfully.  I look away weirded out at first but not knowing what else to do, I slowly rub its belly causing it to mew in delight. 

    *Ring* Ring* Ring*

    I reach for my phone and read the ID. It was Chanyeol and I wasn’t surprise he was calling, actually I was waiting for him to call and spew balls of fire at me.   
I pick up and wait for him to greet me with rage, but he doesn’t.

   “Kai? Hello?” he speaks calmly. 

   “Yeah? I’m here.” I reply shortly. 

   He sighs softly before speaking “I know what you did tonight. Tao updated me after you stormed out.” He stops and lets silence fill the both of us, until he finally asks. “Are you okay?”

   “What?” I stutter surprised. Isn’t he supposed to be mad at me and scold me? Why would he bother to ask about my well-being?

   He talks softly as if to calm me of my worries. “I know what I said, when we arrived here. But Kai, you make me worry about you so much. I don’t care why you killed. Life hasn’t been kind to you and I know I can’t sympathize with you since my life was totally different. But don’t you trust me?” 

   I sigh heavily and gaze down at the dog, petting it as sudden saddens filled my heart. I didn’t want to be pitied but whenever Chanyeol approached me it never seem like he felt sorry, but more like he just wanted to be someone that I could let in. 

    “Why do you put effort in me…I’m broken” I gulp down my tears the dog tilting its head in response.

    “You are not broken, just lost” I could feel the warmth in his voice as he talks. “No matter how many times you try to shove me away, I will always return…Kai you’re my family and I won’t let my brother be lost without me. Trust me, I will give you a reason to let me in… but till then please return to me as I need you with me right now.”

   “Why?” I ask, rubbing the dogs ears and softly smiling at him as he tries to nip my fingers.

    “I think you would do better with me than Tao.” He suddenly burst into laughter. “His fits aren’t doing you any good, only revealing more pain, am I right?”

    “I guess so” 

    “Let me heal you my brother” he cheerfully invites 

    I sigh heavily. “Alright. Alright.” I twist my lips and set the puppy next to me.  
He mentions one more thing before hanging up with me. “Oh and bring Baekhyun with you please.” Then the phone goes dead. 

     I hum to myself at the idea of having to pick up the oddball. But it was better than being with Tao right now. A bark comes from beside me and I ruffle his fur and give him a small smile. 

    “Shall I name you Monggu?”


End file.
